Blood Rush
by LexaeusIsAGleek
Summary: Something horrible happened to Kurt. leaving him emotional fragile. only the touch of his lovely boyfriend can comfort him. Blaine will always love Kurt, no matter what.   sorry i suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**AN- So, this Klaine fic started out as an rp, between me and my best friend, Lexy Wolfe (her ff name) so she's a co-author**

**couple things you need to know before reading this:**

**1. "CandyBar" or "Candy Barring" is an inside joke between me and my bffl that made it into this fic. it means "snicker" (get it? lol)**

**2. Voting... well, if you're a Starkid fan and/or you've seen Darren's livestream, you should know ALL about voting. but if you're not, "voting" basically means "sex" :DD **

**So yeah, hope you like this! **

**(I don't own glee. or Klaine... unfortunatly)**

Blood Rush

Chapter one: Voting

"Kurt?" Blaine said, looking into his boyfriend's eyes. They were turning a weird, reddish color. "Kurt, are you okay?"

"Blaine? I think I'm turning into Edward Cullen…" Kurt managed a small smile even though his insides were burning like he was in hell.

"What? Why would you be…" Blaine lost his train of thought. _Why would Kurt be talking about Edward Cullen?_ Blaine thought._ He hates _Twilight_…wait…_ Then Blaine noticed the little bite mark on Kurt's neck. "What is that?...wait. D-did a vampire bite you, Kurtie? Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay Blaine?" Kurt asked, sourly. "I feel like my soul is burning in hell. I feel like I'm dying but at the same time, I feel more alive than ever." Kurt explained. "Does that make any sense to you?"

"You always look beautiful, Kurt." Blaine took Kurt's hand and looked him in the eyes. He saw confusion, fear, and pain in them. This made Blaine sad. He hates it when his Kurt was in pain. "It does make sense…I guess…but, it's ok. I'm here with you." Blaine then met Kurt's lips with his own in a passionate kiss.

Kurt started to kiss him back, then pulled away when his ears started to pick up the sound of Blaine's pulse and his nose started to pick up the smell of his…blood.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Blaine was worried, Kurt almost never pulled away when they kissed. He was like a cat, he liked the affection.

"I-I…I can smell your b-b-b…" Kurt could not bring himself to say the word "blood", no matter how much he tried. He was disgusted at himself for even thinking of Blaine like that. Like a source of, of food.

Blaine swallowed. "My b-blood?" Blaine looked at Kurt. The look on his face said one thing: fear. Blaine guessed it was the fear of hurting him. But, he knew that Kurt would never hurt him. Then, Blaine saw a single tear leave Kurt's eye. He wiped it away and pulled the taller boy into a tight hug.

Blaine's neck was sooo close. And Kurt was just sooo thirsty. His throat was on fire. Maybe just one little bite… _No._ Kurt chastised himself. _I can't hurt Blaine. I love him. I need some b-blood. And fast. But where do vampires get their blood? A blood bank? _Kurt didn't want to hurt some innocent person for is own selfish reasons…

When Kurt started fidgeting uncomfortably, Blaine let go. "Kurt. We need to find you some…blood."

"What if I hurt someone unintentionally? I don't want to be a monster."

"You won't be. I won't let you." Kurt looked down, smiling at his boyfriend's braveness. Blaine lifted Kurt's chin. "You're too nice for that. You're a baby penguin, remember?" This earned a laugh and a smile from his boyfriend.

"Ok. Maybe we should go to a bar and find some drunk person who won't remember that I sucked their b-blood…"

"Maybe." Blaine laughed with his boyfriend.

"There's only one problem."

"What's that?" Blaine asked, confused.

"I'm not eighteen yet, so I can't go into any bar, legally." Kurt said, sadly.

"Well, I'm eighteen…I could go in and use my sexy charms to lure a girl outside." Blaine gave Kurt a sexy smirk, as if to demonstrate said charms.

"I don't wanna be left alone." Kurt admitted.

"We could call Mercedes." Blaine offered.

"But, I wanna be with you."

Blaine couldn't help but kiss his boyfriend again. "We'll figure something out, my sexy baby penguin."

"I didn't know baby penguins could be sexy…"

"Well, just look in the mirror, babe."

Kurt smiled widely.

They then kissed again, longer this time, more passionate. When they broke apart, Blaine said, "I know where we can get you a fake ID."

"But wait. Don't vampires have like scary compulsion powers or something?"

"Yeah…you could use that…but you don't need compulsion. You're already charming enough." Blaine smiled at his boyfriend.

"But, is it real or just another myth? And does this mean I can never eat garlic again? Or go out in the sunlight?"

"I don't know…but, do you want me to get you a fake ID just in case?"

"Well, let's test it." Kurt thought for a moment, deciding how to test this properly on Blaine. He looked him right in the eye, like he had seen Damon do on _The Vampire Diaries._ "I want you to go find Wes and kiss him."

Blaine's mind went completely blank as he walked out of Warblers Hall, went straight to Wes's dorm and knocked on the door. When Wes opened the door, he barely got out a "Hey, Blaine" before Blaine kissed him. "What the hell, Blaine?" Wes wiped his mouth, and looked at Blaine confused. "I-I'm sorry." Blaine said, then, went back to Warblers Hall, Wes chasing after him.

Kurt had witnessed the whole scene and giggled to himself. He had scary vampire compulsion powers and he could now make people do whatever he wanted.

"Seriously. What's going on? Why did Blaine kiss me?" Wes demanded, storming into the room behind Blaine. Blaine turned around to face Wes. "Kurt….dared me to kiss you."

Kurt snickered. "Well, I didn't technically _dare_ him to do it."

Blaine gave Kurt a glance that said, "yes, you did. Wes can't know about this."

"I don't like lying to him."

"Woah. Guys. Hold on. What's going on?" Wes said, looking from Kurt to Blaine.

Kurt started to explain, "I got bit by a-"

"Spider! He got bit by a spider." Blaine cut him off. Wes looked between them again. "Blaine, you're being so un-dapper right now. Let Kurt speak."

"Yeah. By a radioactive spider." Kurt muttered to himself. "I got by a-a v-vamp-pire…"

"A vampire?" Wes asked shocked.

"Yes." Kurt answered mindlessly.

"Karofsky raped me…" He added quietly.

Blaine looked at Kurt, shocked. A tear fell down his face. Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug. "I'm gonna kill him." He whispered to only Kurt.

"You better." Kurt whispered to his boyfriend. Wes just stood there shocked. "I-I'm gonna go." He then left awkwardly.

"I love you." Blaine stroked Kurt's hair softly.

"I love you, too." They then sat down on the closest couch.

"Oh, and you're probably gonna need a wooden stake if you're going to kill Karofsky."

"He-he's the one who…bit you? That…bastard!" Blaine said, angerly.

"Yes. He bit me."

"Are you ok, Kurt? I mean emotionally? He IS the reason you transferred. He stole your first kiss. And now your…virginity." Blaine looked at his boyfriend, he looked torn.

"I'm fine as long as I'm with you."

Blaine and Kurt smiled at each other, Blaine pulling him into his arms.

Kurt kissed Blaine, "I love you, Blaine."

Blaine kissed Kurt back, "I love you, too." As they continued kissing, their tongues exploring each other's mouths, Blaine ended up on his back with Kurt on top of him. Blaine's blazer was the first thing Kurt took off, no matter how sexy he looked in it, he was certain he looked better with it _off_… He then loosened his tie and pulled it off. Then he unbuttoned the white dress shirt that Blaine always wore under his blazer, trying to keep his mouth on Blaine's the whole time. When the shirt was removed, Blaine was lying there in a tight under shirt, revealing his muscles.

It was Blaine's turn to remove clothing. He ran his hands down the sides of Kurt's torso, to the bottom of his Marc Jacobs sweater, pulling the soft material up and over his boyfriend's head. Blaine marveled at the lean, yet muscular body of the boy sitting on top of him.

Kurt removed Blaine's under shirt, revealing his beautiful abs and his gorgeous muscles that are usually hidden by his blazer.

Kurt lay back down on Blaine, kissing him deeply. Blaine had his hands on either side of Kurt's body, moving them from back, to hips, to butt.

Kurt moved his hands from Blaine's chest, down to his belt. He unbuckled it, and then sat back up to remove his pants. Also, taking his shoes off in the process. Blaine then moved to unbutton Kurt's black skinny jeans. When he got them off, and Kurt was standing up, to finish getting the skin tight jeans off, all Blaine could think was _Damn…and I thought he looked sexy with those jeans_ on!

Kurt climbed back on top of Blaine.

There they were, making out in their boxers on the couch. Kurt moved his mouth to Blaine's ear and whispered, in a very seductive way, "I want you." Then he started to move his hands to Blaine's waist. Blaine stopped him. "Kurt, I don't…know if this is a good idea…"

"Don't you want me, baby?"

"I do. Trust me, I do. But, isn't this dangerous? Shouldn't we get some blood in you first? What if you get…carried away…and bite me?"

"I-if I bite you and you become a vampire too, then we can be together forever!"

"Kurt, what's gotten into you? Does vampire venom make you…horny?"

"Maybe. But after Karofsky raped me, I wanted you. I want all of you. Right. Now. I vous voulez. Je veux vous faire."

Blaine gulped as Kurt sat on top of him, giving him a seductive smirk. He kissed Blaine passionately and traced his chest with his finger tips. "I-I want you, too, Kurtie. But, I don't know if I'm ready…"

"Weren't you the one who tried to teach me to be sexy?"

"Well, yeah….I guess I succeeded…I don't think a baby penguin would do _THAT_." Blaine's breath was uneven as Kurt started to run his hands over him…across his chest, down his sides, his hips, his crotch…

And just as Kurt was about to get Blaine's pesky boxers out of the way, Mr. Johnson, Blaine's history teacher, walked in. "What's going on in here?"

"We were…uhh…" Blaine began…

"Uh huh…put your clothes on and come with me." The teacher ordered.

Both boys stood up and reached down to grab their pants. Kurt "accidentally" picked up Blaine's pants. "Want me to help you put them on?"

"Uhhh…well, you DID help me get them off…" Blaine smiled at Kurt.

Mr. Johnson was not amused, "Boys, hurry up."

Kurt pulled his own pants on and smiled, "I'm not feeling to good, Mr. J, but, I'll go as fast I can."

Blaine gave Kurt a look and said, "Yeah, he hasn't drank anything for a while. He's really thirsty."

"Come. With. Me." Mr. Johnson ordered, sternly.

The boys followed obediently. As they walked down the hall, they passed by Wes and David, who noticed their sloppily thrown on clothes and messed up hair.

"You guys got caught doin it, didn't you?" Asked David, receiving several catcalls from anyone who heard.

"Of course we did. And now everyone will know what we did." Kurt said, with a sly smile.

Blaine blushed. "Well, we didn't exactly get _there_…Mr. J walked in before we could."

"And even if we didn't everyone knows we wanted to."

Blaine put an arm around Kurt's waist, kissed his cheek, and whispered in his ear seductively. "I know. Getting caught just made it feel…_naughty_."

"I'm a vampire," Kurt whispered back. "How much naughtier can I get?"

"I don't know…let's find out. Later, tonight."

"Where?"

"You'll find out." Blaine gave Kurt a smirk. A very sexy smirk.

They stepped into the principle's office. Principle Wood looked at Kurt confusedly, "Kurt? Why are you in here? I thought you transferred back to McKinley?" Mr. Johnson clenched his teeth. "I caught these two in the Warbler's room, half naked doing…dirty things."

Principle Wood looked between Kurt and Blaine. "You two? I knew you were in a relationship, but I didn't know it was this serious…"

"Of course it's this serious. We _looove_ each other."

"That's sweet. But, I don't want this to happen again, ok? And you're going to have a talk with Mrs. Cooper."

Both boys looked at him and said "okay."

The boys walked hand in hand to the sex ed teacher's office.

"Hello, boys. Sit down." Mrs. Cooper said as Kurt and Blaine entered her office.

Kurt began to sit on top of Blaine…

Mrs. Cooper shook her head and said, "No, boys, that's what got you in trouble in the first place…please sit in separate chairs."

Kurt frowned and sat in a different chair..

"So. Principle Wood told me you were caught in Warbler Hall with your clothes off?"

"That's right. And it was worth it, too." Kurt gave her a smug look.

"Well, I'm happy for you and your relationship, but Principle Wood wanted me to talk to you about safe sex and whatnot."

"We had our boxers on. Nothing could've happened." Kurt protested.

"Well, were you prepared in case something _did_ happen?"

"Yes." Kurt pulled two condoms out of his pocket.

Blaine was shocked, and turned a deep red color. Kurt thought it was adorable.

Kurt smiled slyly, "I'm always prepared."

Mrs. Cooper didn't look surprised and whispered under her breath, "It's always the ones you least expect."

"Well, after being raped, I want all the protection I can get…" Kurt muttered under his breath.

"What? You were raped?" Mrs. Cooper asked as only a concerned teacher could.

"Yes."

"Yeah, and I'm gonna kill the mofo for it." Blaine put a protective arm around Kurt, which made Kurt smile and blush.

"Who?"

"Um…it was…" Kurt started.

"It was that bastard Karofsky." Blaine finished.

"I don't know who that is." Mrs. Cooper gave them a confused look.

"It's this guy that used to bully me at McKinley."

"Oh." Mrs. Cooper said, understandingly.

"Yeah." Kurt looked down at his hands in his lap.

"He's just pissed because he doesn't have anyone to be gay for." Blaine said, making Kurt candybar. Blaine also candybarred.

"Sounds like a boy who needs counseling…" Mrs. Cooper frowned.

"I'll say." Blaine said, sarcastically.

Kurt candybarred again. Then became more serious, "I wish he'd never been born. Then, my life would've been so much simpler."

Blaine rubbed Kurt's shoulder where his hand rested, "It's ok, babe. I'm with you."

"But, even you can't protect me from him. He's a monster, Blaine."

Blaine looked a Kurt through teary eyes. "I know." Blaine hated that he couldn't protect Kurt. It hurt him that he couldn't.

"He's like a vampire, sucking the life out of everything." Kurt and Blaine shared a knowing glance.

"That's an…interesting way to put it." Mrs. Cooper said.

"It's the truth." Kurt whispered.

"Hmmmm…well, ok."

"I'm thirsty. Can I go get a drink of water?" Kurt asked, boredly. "Actually, you can both go…I think we're done here." Mrs. Cooper said smiling.

Kurt stood up so fast, that he almost knocked the chair over. He caught it before it could fall. He wrenched open the door and walked out. Apparently he was walking too fast for Blaine, because he had to practically run to keep up. Kurt didn't stop until he was outside of the building. He leaned up against the wall and slid down on to the grass. He put his face in his hands and began to cry.

Blaine ran to catch up. When he saw his boyfriend, his heart sank. He sat next to him and took his hand, not saying anything, but letting his actions speak for him.

"I hate this. I hate all of this. I hate what he did to me. I hate this overwhelming thirst I have for blood…I hate it all!"

Blaine looked at Kurt's face, his heart filled with ache for the one he loved most in the world. "I hate how he makes you feel, Kurtie."

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I need blood…like, now."

"You could…have some of mine. Anything to make you feel better. Or we could…" Just then, Wes rounded the corner.

"Oh good! I was looking for you two." He said, smiling. "I have something for Kurt." He then tossed a plastic grocery bag full of blood bags to Kurt.

"W-where did you get this from?" Kurt asked, picking the bag up.

"Well, you know how my uncle works at the blood bank?" Kurt and Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I told him we needed them for a science experiment." Wes looked proud of himself.

"A science experiment?" Kurt looked in the bag. "How much blood did you get?"

"Well, enough for three science classes…there're two more bags full in my car…I didn't know how much you needed…"

Kurt picked up a bag, tore it open, and up ended it. The blood wasn't warm, but it was good. It soothed the ache in his throat. He was sad when the last drops were gone. He discarded the empty bag and picked up another. He tore it open and drank the contents. He repeated this process a great number of times. The bag was nearly empty when he stopped.

Blaine looked at Kurt, amazed. "Do you feel better now?"

"Yes, much." Kurt said, as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Good, I'm glad." Blaine kissed his Kurt's cheek.

Kurt pushed Blaine to the ground.

Wes backed away slowly. "Woah! Um….I'm gonna leave now. Don't get caught again…"

"Okay, bye!" Kurt said, over his shoulder. Kurt kissed from Blaine's delicious mouth, to his neck, leaving a hickey…making Blaine moan in the process. Kurt then turned it into a vampire hickey, sucking a little blood, while forming said hickey.

This turned Blaine on even more.

"Kurt…we need to…go somewhere…else." He said through staggered breathing.

"My house. No one's home right now." Kurt kissed the hickey. "Finns on a date." Kurt kissed Blaine's jaw. "Dad's out with friend's." he kissed the corner of Blaine's mouth. "Carole's away with friends." They kissed passionately one more time before getting off the ground.

Kurt and Blaine were making out on Kurt's bed, mindlessly letting their hands wander. Kurt's hands wandered to Blaine's chest to unbutton his shirt… While Blaine's wandered to Kurt's pant's button…

The next thing they knew, their clothes were on the floor.

There they were, in their boxers again. Just like before Mr. Johnson walked in on them.

"Kurt, I love you." Blaine told his boyfriend, running his hand though his hair.

"I love you, too, Blaine." Kurt kissed Blaine's mouth. Then his neck, then his chest, then down his sexy abs. Then down to his boxers. When he got to Blaine's underwear, Kurt hesitated. He wanted this. And he knew Blaine did, too. Kurt continued to remove his boyfriend's boxers, and proceeded to take his virginity…

They awoke a couple of hours later-naked, and in each other's arms, under Kurt's blanket-when the front door opened loudly…

"Kurt?" His stepbrother called. Finn opened Kurt's bedroom door and walked in. "You still awake?"

Luckily, the two young lovers were still under the covers, so Finn couldn't see their naked bodies wrapped around each other.

"W-what's going on in here?" Finn asked when he saw the two boys in bed.

"Well…" Blaine began.  
>"I don't want details!" Finn stopped Blaine.<p>

"Finn, tell dad I'll be down in a minute. And don't you dare tell him about this or I will tell him about that time you and Rachel were making out in your room last year…"

"Alright. Fine. I won't tell dad as long as Blaine's gone by morning…"

"Ok. Deal." Finn then left the room awkwardly.

Kurt threw the covers off of them, revealing their naked bodies. "I'm gonna get dressed and go say goodnight to my dad, ok?" He then kissed Blaine and said "I'll be right back."

Blaine responded with a smirk and "I'll be waiting."

Kurt walked out of his room 5 minutes later in his blue satin pajamas. "Hey, dad. Did you have fun with your friends?"

"Yes, Kurt. I had a lot of fun. Why are you up so late? It's..." Burt looked at the clock on the wall. "12:30."

"I'm glad you had fun. And, I was watching a recorded _Project Runway_…so, I'll go to sleep when it's over. Good night." Kurt said, then turned and went back down to his bedroom. "So, my dad is probably gonna watch _Deadliest Catch_, then go to bed. After that you can sneak out and go home…although, I don't want you to leave." Kurt closed the door slowly behind him.

"I don't want to leave, either. I could stay here with you forever." Blaine smiled.

"We could runaway. Get out of this small town. Move to…New York or LA."

"Kurt, as much as I want to spend every minute of forever with you, we can't runaway. What about school? And all of your dreams of going to that theatre school in New York?"

"Right. We have to finish school first. We could always do online school."

"Oh Kurt, you're so adorable…but, let's make it through tonight first." Blaine then winked at the lovely boy standing in front of the bed.

"How do you plan on getting home?"

"I'll text Wes or David, they'll probably be pissed I texted them so late, but, they're big supporters of _looove_." Blaine said the last word in a particularly seductive tone.

Kurt attacked Blaine. He jumped on the smaller boy, kissing him deeply. Kurt started to kiss Blaine's neck.

"Oh, Kurt." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt whispered back with another kiss.

"Kurt, have I ever told you hoe sexy you look in these pajamas?" Blaine asked, running his hand down Kurt's back, to his butt, then down his leg. Rubbing it lovingly.

"No, you haven't."

"Well, you look absolutely, irresistibly, sexy. And I want to put my hands on you in your satin pants." Blaine smiled at Kurt as Kurt looked at him with a devious smile.

"I want to put my hands on you, too." Kurt then grabbed the sides of Blaine's head and kissed him hard. He ran his hands down Blaine's, throat, to his chest, and down the sides of his torso, reaching his waist, bringing his hands to Blaine's crotch…

And they made sweet love…again.

The next morning, Kurt woke in a haze. His pajamas were on the floor and his hair looked horrible Blaine was nowhere to be seen and all was quiet in the house. Then Kurt received a text on his iPhone. It was from Blaine:

Good morning beautiful!

Kurt smiled giddily and wrote:

my morning would be better if u were still here.

Blaine, who was back in his dorm, smiled to him self and quickly typed:

So would mine, babe. ;)

Kurt: im thirsty. but something tells me i wont find what i want in the fridge.

Blaine: well, Wes put all that blood in my mini fridge last night...so I could bring u some. I was gonna come over & surprise u anyway...

Blaine got a couple bags of blood out of the mini fridge and put them in a small lunch box.

Kurt: how do u plan to get all that blood past my dad and finn? what if they wake up and ask what's in the bag? what r u gonna tell them? i cant tell them that im a vampire! that wouldnt b good. theyd be all confused and probably scared and theyd be like whaaaaaaaat?

Blaine: Honey, i put it in my Disney lunch box. Unless they have x-ray vision, theyll never know

Blaine: I'll c u soon. ;)

Kurt: what if they want to know whats inside? or what if they come in while im drinking it? or what if i leave my phone somewhere, they find it, and they see these messages. O. M. G. thatd be horrible.

Blaine: calm down, kurtie. I'll tell them it's some of my mom's oatmeal cookies. u told me they hate oatmeal cookies. u could drink the blood in the bathroom...i guess...and DELETE the messages, hon.

Kurt: what if I accidentally spill it? and they see...

Blaine: uhhhh...clean it up?

Kurt: with what?

Blaine: toilet paper? a towel?

Blaine: btw, ur cute when ur worried :)

Kurt: am i still cute when im not?

Blaine: of course you are. ;)

Kurt: and ur just downright sexy all the time

Blaine: i love you

Kurt: i love you more.

Blaine: never

Kurt: you wanna bet on that?

Blaine: well...we could talk about it over dinner tonight. Breadstix?

Kurt: :DD of course. how could i say no to you?

Blaine: idk. Of course, i still don't know how i was lucky enough to get you in the first place... :)

Kurt: I know what u mean ;)

Blaine: I g2g, babe. I dont txt while driving. I love you, c u soon. ;)

Kurt: Ok. C u soon, Blainey-bear. ;)

The boys were both smiling to themselves.

Blaine hopped in his car and went on his way to Kurt's house.

Kurt went to the living room and sat on the couch to wait for Blaine.

Blaine stood at the door of the Hummel-Hudson household and rang the doorbell.

Kurt sprang up off the couch and went to answer the door. "Heeeey, Blaine!" He cheered as he opened the door.

"Hey, babe." They greeted each other with a kiss.

Burt entered the room as the kissed, he had heard the door and came to see was here.  
>"Um…hi, Blaine." He said, awkwardly.<p>

Kurt and Blaine quickly broke apart. "Hi, Mr. Hummel." Blaine said, mannerly.

Burt looked at the boys suspiciously, "Hello, Blaine. What brings you here?"

"Kurt wanted some of my mom's cookies, so I brought him some." Blaine replied with a smile.

Kurt smiled, too. "Yeah, they're oatmeal. You wouldn't like them."

"Ok. But you have to stay in the living room. Where I can see you."

"Do you not trust me, Mr. Hummel?" Blaine asked, jokingly.

"No. Not really." Burt answered seriously.

"Dad!" Kurt chastised his father for the lack of trust in his boyfriend.

"It's ok, honey. I understand sir." Blaine said, holding Kurt's hand.

"Good." And on that note, Burt retreated to the living room to watch _Deadliest Catch_. Kurt shot Blaine a look that said "Now what?"

Blaine mouthed "Bathroom?" and handed Kurt his _The Little Mermaid_ lunchbox.

Kurt started to head toward the bathroom with the lunchbox, until Finn walked out of his room.

"Hey Kurt! Wh-what's in there?" He pointed to the lunchbox. A nervous look crossed Kurt's face. "Is there a pregnancy test in there? Did Blaine get you pregnant last night? Oh man. Dad's gonna kill him!"

"Did Blaine what?" Burt yelled as he stood up to face his son and step-son. "Kurt, you know the rules! No boyfriend's in the bedroom."

Kurt gave Finn a death glare. "First of all, Finn, you're an idiot. Boys can't get pregnant. And second, Blaine wasn't in my bedroom…"

"Then where was he? The couch? That isn't much better, Kurt. Did you at least use protection?"

Blaine came in where the rest of them were, blushing a deep red color. Kurt face-palmed. "Dad…ok, fine. He was in my room last night. And yes…we used protection."

"Kurt, you're grounded." Burt said, disappointed in his son's rule breaking.

"For what?"

At this point, Finn had left awkwardly...

"For having Blaine in your room and doing whatever it is that gay boys do in bed…which I do NOT want the details of."

"You wouldn't ground Finn for having sex with a girl." Kurt said, softly. Blaine had walked to Kurt, and was now holding his hand.

"No, Kurt. He's right. I shouldn't have been in your room." Blaine said, but squeezed Kurt's hand and gave him a look that said, "Yes, I should have. It felt so right."

"It depends on where he is. If it's not here, I don't care. As long as he's smart about it. Now go home, Blaine. Kurt isn't allowed to have friends over when he's grounded."

"_Friends_? Dad, you know we're way more than friends." Kurt said, walking his boyfriend to the door. "Bye Kurtie. I love you." Blaine said, and they kissed passionately. "Bye, Blainey Bear. I love you, too."

"Boyfriend has the word friend in it. Therefore, you are not allowed to see each other for the time being." Blaine left on that note. "Are there really oatmeal cookies in the lunchbox? Or, just more condoms?" Burt asked, still shooting daggers at Kurt.

"They really are cookies, dad. I promise." Kurt used a bit of compulsion on his father to make sure his dad wouldn't want to look in the lunchbox.

But, Burt had eaten garlic on his pizza last night, so it didn't work too well. "I don't believe you. Open it. Show me what's inside."

Kurt gulped as he opened the lunchbox.

Burt's mouth dropped to the floor. "I-is that blood?"

"Y-yes…I…" Kurt started to get choked up at the painful memories.

"Why?"

"I…well," Kurt walked in to the living room and sat on the couch. "I'm a vampire, dad."

"Kurt, that's absurd. Vampires don't exist…"

"That's what I thought, but then Karo-I got bitten by one." Kurt was looking at the lunchbox in his lap, sadly.

"D-did it hurt?"

"Yes…a lot." Kurt was now crying, reliving the memories.

"Who did you say bit you again?"

"It was K-Karofsky…" Kurt said, looking at his father.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard." Burt growled angrily.

"That's exactly what Blaine said…" Kurt sighed. His father sat down next to him.

"Yes, well Blaine's a minor. So, he can't buy a gun." Burt looked out, as if to be planning something. "And he certainly doesn't have the license to operate one."

"Dad, Blaine's eighteen." Kurt smiled at his father.

"You have to be twenty-one to buy a gun, son." Burt said, his thoughts far away.

"Oh." Kurt said. "Well, you and Blaine both have reasons to kill him…"

"Actually, you know what? I don't think I'll use a gun. That's too quick. That boy needs to be _tortured_."

"Dad…do you know what he did to me?" Kurt started crying. He felt his dad deserved to know the truth.

Burt was brought out of his anger, vengeance filled haze by his sons tears. "he turned you into a monster."

"Yeah. But he also…he-he raped me." Kurt was crying harder now. His father pulling him in a comforting hug.

"Slow and painful torture. That's what I'm gonna do to him. I'm going to shove garlic so far down his throat it comes out his ass. Then im going to put holy water in an eyedropper and slowly burn away his eyeballs…" Burt trailed off, stroking his son's hair.

"Thanks dad…" Kurt knew his dad's anger and plans for torture Karofsky were his way of showing his protective-ness. "I'm sure Blaine will help you."

"As long as I get to finish him off."

"Ok…" Kurt hugged his father tighter.

They broke the hug. Burt looked at the lunchbox in his son's lap. "You uh…you need to drink that, don't you?"

"Yeah."

Burt nodded, "Ok. Do you want me to leave or…?"

"I'll go to the bathroom."

"No. That's alright, Kurt. I'll just…leave so you can…uh…eat?" Burt said awkwardly, standing up and going to the kitchen.

Kurt opened the lunch box. He stared at the contents for what must've been at least thirty minutes. He was trying-and failing-to sort out his emotions. There were 5 bags of blood stuffed in the small space. He removed one, ripped the top open and slurped it down. He repeated this with the rest of the blood. He then closed the lunch box and went to the kitchen to dispose of the empty blood bags. He stopped in the doorway when he over heard his father on the phone. His vampire hearing picking up what was being said on the other end, as well.

"So, when're you coming home, honey." Burt was talking to Carole, Kurt guessed.

"_I'll be home by Sunday night…why? Is something wrong?_" Carole had a way of knowing when something wasn't right. Women's intuition, she called it.

"Well…not really. It's-it's Kurt. There's a lot going on with him right now…" Burt said into the phone.

"_What do you mean?_" Carole asked, confused, and worried.

"Well. For starters, I found out that he and Blaine had sex last night. In Kurt's bed."

"_Oh…_"

"Yeah… I grounded him for it."

"_You grounded him for having sex? Burt honey, that makes no sense._"

"No, Carole. I grounded him for sneaking his boyfriend in his bed."

"_Oh. Well, I can understand that. I would ground Finn if he snuck Rachel in…_"

"Yeah. Anyways. And there's something else…something really…serious." Burt's face dropped as he thought about the news of his son being raped. It made him angry. And sad. He didn't like the thought of someone as big as Karofsky taking advantage of his son.

"_What?_"

"Well…Kurt was. He was raped, Carole." Burt was tearing a little.

The only other time Kurt had ever seen his father cry was when his mother died, that was hard on both of them. But this was, this was a little different. The look on his father's face was different. It was filled with anger, and sadness. And…fear?

Carole gasped on the other end. _"Oh my gosh…_" was all she said.

Burt was crying now, remembering the look in his son's eyes when they sat in the living room just 45 minutes ago. He wanted to take it all away, to erase all the pain from his son.

Kurt couldn't contain himself. He dropped the empty blood bags in the trash can and went to his father, hugging him tightly. Burt hung the phone up. Embracing his son's comforting hug.

"Dad. Why are you crying?" Kurt said into his father's shoulder.

"I just…I...it's like I feel your pain. It's…a parent thing." Burt squeezed his son tighter.

Kurt smiled softly to himself. "Thank you." He whispered.

Burt broke the hug and looked at Kurt. "For what?" Burt wiped away the last of his tears.

"For being there for me." Kurt smiled at his father. Burt also smiled.

Then, at the most awkward time possible, Finn walked in. He saw them smiling, both of them with puffy eyes.

"What's goin on?" He said slowly.

"Nothing, Finn…" Kurt said. He wasn't ready to tell someone _else_ his issues. Although, he was pretty sure Finn would want to kill Karofsky, too. Then he would have three men who want to protect Kurt on his ass…

"Humph. OK, then…I came to get some food." Finn proceeded to the fridge. Burt grabbed a beer out of the fridge when Finn opened it and went to the living room. Kurt went down to his basement bedroom, and fell backwards onto his bed.

He had been laying on his bed, string at the ceiling for about an hour, when he got a text from Mercedes.

Hey, white boy! Wuz up?

Kurt smiled at his best friend's text a typed back:

Nothin much. Im grounded... Kurt wanted to tell Mercedes about everything. But some things he felt should not be told over text message.

Mercedes: What did you do?

Kurt: Well...my dad was pissed that I snuck Blaine in last night ;)

Mercedes: Oooooh! Deets! I want details! Now, boy.

Kurt: We had a magical night. And we did it. We went ALL the way, Cedes. It was beautiful...*sigh*

Mercedes: Awww! Well, good for you, boo!

Kurt: Yeah... we have a date tonight at Breadstix.

Mercedes: I thought you were grounded.

Kurt: I am... ;)

Mercedes: Haha! Well dont get caught sneaking out, hon. Youll get double grounded.

Kurt: I know. Dont worry. I've got it all under control #EvilPlans

Mercedes: :D ok, well. you better text me when you get home.

Kurt: Don't worry Cedes, I will.

Kurt laughed at his friend's reactions. And talking about his date with Blaine tonight made him wonder what he had in store for him. After all, Blaine did say he had had something planned last night, but they got ahead of themselves and had a romantic, sexy night. Whatever it was, he knew Blaine would make him happy. Blaine always made him happy.

Blaine walked in the common room of the dormitories with a sad look on his face.

"Hey, Blaine." Wes said, as he fell in step with his friend, who was headed up to his dorm.

"Hi." Blaine said, mellow-dramatically.

"Why the long face?" David asked, walking on the other side of Blaine.

"It's…nothing." Blaine shook the thought away.

"No it's not. We've known you long enough to tell when something's bothering you, Blaine. Tell us." David demanded in the most caring way.

"Fine." By now they had reached Blaine's dorm. All three boys went in. Blaine sat on his bed, his two friends sitting on either side of him (after they grabbed a Mountain Dew from his mini fridge, of course).

"What's on your mind, B?" Wes asked, taking a swig of the delicious yellow liquid that is Mountain Dew.

"Well…I…I got Kurt grounded. And I feel really bad for it." Blaine looked down at his hands.

"What did you do?" David asked, surprised.

"Well, his dad grounded him because he found out me and Kurt…had sex last night. In Kurt's bed." Blaine knew the moment he said "had sex" Wes and David were going to go into hysterics of congratulations…

"You had sex? FINALLY!" Wes said, throwing an arm around Blaine, in a half hug, type thing.

"Yeah, after you got caught by Mr. J yesterday…" David let his thoughts trail off.

Blaine blushed. But smiled. He _was_ glad that he'd finally gone all the way with Kurt. They loved each other, and it felt so…right.

"Yeah, but he's grounded now. And he can't go on our date tonight. I had something very romantic and special planned, too." Blaine's smile faltered, just slightly.

"Blaine. I _promise _you, Kurt will be there on your date." Wes said, with a knowing look.

"How can you possibly promise me that? He's grounded." Blaine said doubtfully.

"Because, dude, Kurt's definitely gonna sneak out." David explained.

Blaine looked between the two of them. "And how do you know this information? Do you have some sort of ability to read adorable gay boys' minds?"

"No. Just trust us. We know Kurt-not as well as you-but we know Kurt." Wes started.

"And we know that Kurt _loves_ you. And nothing." David said.

"Nothing. Not even being grounded." Wes stated.

"Will get in the way of him having a romantic evening with you." David finished.

"You two are whacked." And then Blaine's phone started bursting out _For Good_. It was Kurt. Blaine answered.

"Hey, babe. We were JUST talking about you." Blaine smiled into the phone at the sound of his boyfriend's giggles.

"Heehee…well. I just wanted to make sure we're still on for our date." Kurt smiled into the phone mischievously.

"Yeah…but aren't you grounded?" Blaine asked, looking at his two friends. They're faces said one thing: I told you so.

"Yeah…I am. But I don't care. A beautiful evening with the most gorgeous man on earth is worth getting in trouble again." Kurt smiled on the other end of the phone knowing this would make his boyfriend blush.

And it did. Blaine was blushing a deep red color. "Well, I'll see you later then. And I may be gorgeous, but you're beautiful." Blaine smiled. Then he remembered his two best friends were in the room, when they were making kissy noises. Blaine hit them with his pillow.

"Gosh I love you." Kurt said. He was lying on his bed back at his house, day dreaming lazily about his lovely boyfriend.

"I love you more." Blaine said, shooing his friends out of his room. They left without having to be told twice.

"I think we've established at this point that we love each other the same amount, honey."

"*sigh* I guess you're right… so, you should wear something…sexy. For tonight." Blaine smiled, he wished he could've seen the look on Kurt's face.

"As should you." Kurt said, seductively.

"Oh don't worry… I will." Blaine said back, in an even more seductive tone.

"Oh gosh, Blaine. I just love so much! I want to kiss you. Right. Now." Kurt growled eagerly.

"And I want to hold you close and never let go." Blaine said, wanting his lover close to him. Both boys wanted each other. To kiss each other. To hold each other.

There was silence on Kurt's end for what must've been five minutes.

"Kurt? You there, babe?"

"What? Yeah…I'm here." Kurt said hazily. He had drifted off into a sexy day dream about his wonderful boyfriend.

"Oh…ok. Well, I gotta go. I have to get a few things ready for tonight…" Blaine said, being careful that his voice didn't give away too much.

"*sigh* ok. I'll see in a little while, then Blainey-Bear."

"Bye, Kurtie. I love you."

"I love you, too."

And they both hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- AAAAAND Here is Chapter 2! It's shorter than chapter one, but oh well, you will like it anyways. :D **

**WARNING: You may need tissues. Even I cries at the mushy adorable sweetness while writing this. **

**Enjoy. Please review, and I'll give you Red Vines! :D **

**Song: Not Alone-Darren Criss :)**

**(I don't own Glee, Klaine, or Darren's AMAZING song Lyrics)**

* * *

><p>Blood Rush<p>

Chapter two: Date Night

The rest of the day was spent doing homework for both boys. But, of course, when Kurt was done, he spent _hours_ trying to plan out the perfect outfit for Blaine. When Blaine finished his History project, he played his guitar, and prepared everything for tonight. This is going to be a night Kurt will never forget.

Kurt sat on his stool staring at the reflection in his vanity mirror. His hair looked perfect. Not a single strand out of place. His eyebrows plucked perfectly. All blemishes and pimples covered up cleverly. No one will ever know he had a zit on the left side of his forehead. He then stood up and walked to the full length mirror hanging on the wall, he did one last outfit check before Blaine showed up. He was wearing black skinny jeans that hugged his body in all the right places, a tight, blue button down shirt, with a gray vest over (that showed of his muscular torso beautifully), and a black tie to tie it all together. He was very satisfied with his outfit. His phone made a little "ping" sound, signifying, he had a text. He turned around and picked it up off of the vanity shelf where it was. It was Blaine. The text said: Hey, honey. I'll be there in a minute. Kurt texted back: Yay! Cant wait. ;) Kurt then snuck out the tiny basement windows (one of the benefits of having a basement bedroom). He laid towels on the ground before he climbed out, so he wouldn't mess his clothes up before he saw Blaine. He then kicked said towels through the window when he was safely out side.

Blaine was leaning on a tree, not far from the Hummel-Hudson household. Looking sexy as ever. He was wearing red skinny jeans, a white button down shirt that stopped at his forearms and showed off his pecs and muscular arms nicely, and a black bowtie. His hair was styled like Kurt liked it best; no gel. He just let his curls fall freely. He looked at Kurt as he walked to the designated meeting place. He looked good. _Real_ good.

The boys met each other with a passionate kiss and then a tight hug.

"I've been thinking about you all day." Kurt smiled as his boyfriend held him in his strong arms.

"And I've been thinking about you. You look beautiful, Kurt." Blaine stroked Kurt's cheek as the hug was broken and they looked at each other.

"And you look gorgeous." Kurt smiled at Blaine.

The boys walked hand in hand to Blaine's car (which was parked 3 blocks away). When inside, Blaine told Kurt to not ask what he had planned, because he wasn't going to give away ANYTHING.

* * *

><p>The ride to Breadstix was short. When they got there, Blaine opened the door for Kurt and they walked to the front door, Blaine's arm around Kurt's waist. They were seated in a booth-sitting close to each other-and ordered their drinks. Kurt got water. Blaine ordered sweet green tea.<p>

"So, what are you going to eat tonight? Extra rare steak?" Blaine asked, smiling at the lovely man sitting next to him.

"Actually…yeah." Kurt laughed.

"Haha. Ok. Is that all you're getting? Do want vegetables or something?" Blaine asked, looking over the menu. He hadn't been there as much as Kurt, so he didn't know exactly what he wanted.

"Hmmm…I'm not sure how my new, intensified taste buds will react to anything. I chewed some peppermint flavored gum earlier and my mouth felt so fresh and cool it was like I was in Alaska." Kurt stated, making them both laugh.

"Well, ok. I think I'm gonna get chicken fettuccini…" Blaine eyed the tasty looking food in the picture.

"Oh. That's good." Kurt said, munching on a bread stick.

The waitress returned a few minutes later with their drinks. And they ordered their food. They were holding hands under the table, Kurt's head resting on Blaine's shoulder.

"I love you, Blaine." He said, breathing in his boyfriend's scent. Blaine only ever wore light cologne, never too much. Just the perfect amount.

"I love you, too, Kurt." Blaine rubbed Kurt's hand softly with his thumb. They stayed like that while waiting for their food. Talking about their days, holding hands.

When their food came, they sat up, and took it happily. Kurt's steak was _really_ rare.

"That looks…interesting." Blaine said, looking at Kurt's plate.

"Yeah, I know it looks disgusting…" Kurt said, cutting into the steak.

"No, it doesn't…it looks…yeah…it kinda does, honey." They both laughed. Kurt putting the bite he just cut off in his mouth.

"It taste good." Kurt said.

"Well, I'm glad you like it." Blaine said, chewing a bite of chicken fettuccini.

"Mmmm! You were right, Kurt. This is the best chicken fettuccini I've tasted." Blaine said, taking another bite.

"I know." Kurt said, chewing his food.

They ate in silence induced by the tasty food. Blaine told Kurt not to order dessert. When they were done, Blaine paid and they went to back to his car.

"So, where are we going next?" Kurt asked, hopefully.

"I told you, I'm not giving anything away. It's a surprise." Blaine smirked as Kurt pouted.

"Fine." Kurt crossed his arms over his chest.

"I promise you'll like it, Kurtie." Blaine assured, starting the car.

"As long as I'm with you, I'll like anything." Kurt smiled to the sexy little hobbit sitting next to him.

Blaine just smiled. Keeping his eyes on the road. They drove for about thirty minutes, until they arrived at a park.

"We're at the park?" Kurt asked confused. _Why would Blaine bring me to the park at nine o clock at night?_

"Yes. Yes we are." Blaine smiled mischeviously. They got out of the car and walked to the front of the car, holding each other's hands. Little did Kurt know, one of Blaine's dad's friend's had connections at this park, and Blaine had a surprise waiting for him.

As they walked-Blaine leading Kurt in the right direction-the lights lit up, brightening their path. Kurt wondered where they were going. He had a feeling it was going to be romantic, though.

Blaine's head was leaning on Kurt's shoulder, the taller boy's head leaning on his. Blaine was practically bursting at the seams with excitement; he couldn't wait to get to where they were going and to see Kurt's reaction.

"It's nice out tonight." Kurt said, smiling.

"Even nicer since you're out." Blaine said, sweetly.

"No, it's because we're out together." Kurt corrected.

They didn't say anything else as they walked. They had been walking for about ten more minutes, when they arrived at a little patch of grass in front of a small lake. There was a blanket spread out on the ground. A picnic basket was situated at the corner of it. There were round pillows on the blanket.

"What's this?" Kurt asked, looking at his boyfriend's smirking face as they walked to the blanket.

"You'll see." Blaine winked. Kurt smiled. "Sit down, I'll be right back." Kurt sat on a pillow as Blaine disappeared behind a tree. He returned, carrying a keyboard, on the stand. Then he made a second trip carrying out a small amplifier.

"What are you doing, Blaine?" Kurt asked surprised.

"What do think I'm doing, babe?" Blaine smiled at Kurt's face. He looked really happy.

Kurt just smiled.

"I know you were really sad yesterday, and you felt alone. So, I wrote this song."

Blaine started playing, The boys smiled at each other. Blaine started singing, his voice filling the night air.

_I've been alone  
>Surrounded by darkness<br>I've seen how heartless  
>The world can be<em>

_I've seen you crying_  
><em>You felt like it's hopeless<em>  
><em>I'll always do my best<em>  
><em>To make you see<em>

Blaine looked directly into Kurt's eyes, telling him that he meant every word of what he sings. Kurt looked back in Blaine's eyes, the look on his face was a mix of extreme awe and a little sadness. 

_Baby, you're not alone_  
><em>Cause you're here with me<em>  
><em>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<em>  
><em>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<em>  
><em>And you know it's true<em>  
><em>It don't matter what'll come to be<em>  
><em>Our love is all we need to make it through<em>

Kurt loved these words. It made him happy that he knew his boyfriend will always be with him, and love him. 

_Now I know it ain't easy_  
><em>But it ain't hard trying<em>  
><em>Every time I see you smiling<em>  
><em>And I feel you so close to me<em>  
><em>And you tell me<em>

_Baby, you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through_

_I still have trouble_  
><em>I trip and stumble<em>  
><em>Trying to make sense of things sometimes<em>  
><em>I look for reasons<em>  
><em>But I don't need 'em<em>  
><em>All I need is to look in your eyes<em>  
><em>And I realize<em>

At this point in the song, Kurt was crying. He wasn't necessarily crying from sadness, but from how much Blaine loved him. He just couldn't wrap his head around how any two people could be so deeply in love and _still_ be amazed with how much they love each other. And care so much for each other. Blaine looked in Kurt's. He wanted so badly to run to his boyfriend and wipe his tears away. And to hold him close.

_Baby I'm not alone_  
><em>Cause you're here with me<em>  
><em>And nothing's ever gonna take us down<em>  
><em>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<em>  
><em>And you know it's true<em>  
><em>It don't matter what'll come to be<em>  
><em>Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh<em>

_Cause you're here with me_  
><em>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<em>  
><em>Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you<em>  
><em>And you know it's true<em>  
><em>It don't matter what'll come to be<em>  
><em>You know our love is all we need<em>  
><em>Our love is all we need to make it through<em>

As the song came to a close, the boys were both a little teary eyed. Blaine went straight to Kurt when he was done, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you." Kurt said softly.

"I love you." Blaine said, still holding Kurt's warm body to his own.

"I love you, too, Blaine. I love you _so_ much." Kurt broke apart from the hug, kissing his boyfriend passionately.

"I love you, and _nothing_ and _no one_, will _ever _change that. You will never be alone, Kurt. I will always be wit h you." Blaine was crying, too now. They're love for each other was so strong it caused tears. Tears of joy at the fact that neither of them ever thought they would find one like the other. Tears at the fact that they will always have each other, and their love, no matter what happens (even Kurt being a vampire).

Kurt didn't know what to say. He just wanted Blaine close to him. He pulled the shorter boy in for another hug. They stayed like that for the longest time, just hugging. Just reveling in each other's presence, and love. They were melting in each other's arms, becoming one. A force that you couldn't break apart.

Kurt loved the way Blaine's strong arms felt around his body, holding him tightly, letting him know he'll always be there, and he'll never let go. Blaine loved the way they were; just holding each other, being in Kurt's arms was his favorite place to be.

The boys' tears were replaced by soft smiles and contentment. Neither of them wanted to move, they wanted to stay like this forever. They, still in each other's arms, broke apart just enough to kiss. They smiled at each other.

"I love you." Blaine whispered.

"I love you." Kurt whispered back. They kissed again. Then, they both smiled at the same time-lips still together-as if to signify them being one, being happy together.

"Blaine…" Kurt said, softly.

"Yes, Kurt?" He asked.

"Blaine, how did we get so lucky?" Kurt was speaking softly.

"I honestly don't know, Kurt. All I know is that we love each other, and that's all we need."

"I know." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's soft lips passionately, his hands becoming tangled in Blaine's soft black curls. Blaine kissed Kurt back eagerly, his hands were on Kurt's lower back, pulling him closer.

* * *

><p>The boys soon found themselves laying on their sides, heads on soft pillows, being held in each other's arms, legs tangled, kissing gently. Hands soon started to wander. Blaine couldn't keep his hands off of Kurt's perfect body. His legs, his butt, his hair…<p>

Kurt loved the feel of Blaine's hands on him, holding him close, caressing him. Kurt's hands explored Blaine's muscular body. His strong arms, his wonderful abs, his chest.

Both boys were quickly becoming turned on. Both of them wanting more of each other.

Blaine's hands made their way to Kurt's neck, loosening his tie, unbuttoning his vest, then the first few buttons on his shirt, revealing his chest. He then moved his mouth from Kurt's jaw to his collar bone, where he sucked and nibbled until a hickey was formed, Kurt moaning the whole time. Blaine smiled and continued to unbutton Kurt's shirt. Then bringing his mouth back to Kurt's. Kurt tugged off Blaine's bowtie. Throwing it to the side. He then continued to reveal his beautiful chest, scattered with just the right amount of chest hair to drive Kurt crazy. Soon they were both shirtless, warm skin on warm skin. Both of them hotter than ever.

Blaine's hands went down Kurt's chest, his stomach, and undid his belt. Kurt's eager hands rushed down to Blaine's pants to do the same. They slid each other's pants off, each of them staring at the other's beautiful body. Blaine rolled them over, so he was on top of Kurt.

"Blaine…" Kurt said softly as they kissed again. "Touch me."

Blaine pulled Kurt's underwear off, now making him completely nude. Blaine then pulled his own underwear off. Blaine, doing what Kurt asked, touched him. He rubbed Kurt's chest down to his crotch, rubbing him gently. Kurt moaned. "Oh Blaine." Blaine continued to caress his lover's body. Both boys' hands all over the other. Rubbing, touching. Causing all sorts of friction between the boys.

* * *

><p>Both boys were panting, sweaty, and completely worn out. They were holding each other close, still, still not wanting to part.<p>

"That was amazing." Kurt said, rubbing Blaine's chest.

"Yes, it was." Blaine said, stroking Kurt's hair.

"I love you so much." Kurt said, smiling.

"I love you, too, Kurt." Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head. They laid there for several more minutes. Kurt sighed.

"I have to go home." Kurt said, sadly.

"I know. Unfortunately." Blaine rubbed small circles in his boyfriend's arm. They laid there for about ten more minutes before getting up. They then got dressed and walked, arms still around each other as much as possible, to Blaine's car. The dash read 12:00 AM. The car ride home was quiet. They held hands, smiling, brains still in a hormone induced haze. They said goodbye with a long, passionate kiss.

Kurt snuck in through the same window he snuck out of. He got a shower, but his blue silky pajamas on, and went to bed.

Blaine entered the dorms quietly, luckily, everyone was in their room. He took a long, hot shower, threw on some pjs and went to sleep.

Both boys dreamt sweet dreams about the other.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Well, here's chapter 3! It would've been a little longer (and NOT have a cliff hanger) but my friend Jason was feeling all sad and he wanted to read it, so I published it early for him (plus it's fun to torture you guys...MUAHAHA!lol, jk). I LOVE YOU JASON! 3 **

Blood Rush

Chapter 3:

Blaine awoke in his dorm room, smiling peacefully. He still couldn't believe the beautiful night he and Kurt shared. He loves Kurt's smile, he had been missing it the past couple of days.

Blaine climbed out of bed-his curls a mess, as was normal in the mornings-and got dressed. It was Sunday, so, he didn't reach for his uniform. He instead, threw on a pair of blue jeans, and his favorite Starkid shirt. It was light blue and it read: KEEP CALM, it's gonna be TOTALLY AWESOME.

He went down to the café for breakfast. Wes and David were already waiting at their table, giving him knowing looks.

"Good morning." Blaine said, taking a long sip out of the coffee cup that was waiting for him.

"Good morning." The two boys said in unison, smiling widely.

"What's with you guys?" Blaine asked, sitting down.

"How did your date go?" Wes asked snickering.

"Yes, how?" David asked, also snickering.

"Um…the date was _perfect_." Wes and David exchanged looks, giggling.

"What is so funny?" Blaine asked, growing impatient.

"Well, seeing as how you have hickey on your neck, we would assume it was more than perfect…" Wes explained, giggling with David.

Blaine blushed and brought his hand to his neck. _A__hickey?__I__don__'__t__remember__this__…_ Blaine guessed that he must've been so caught up in the heat of the moment, he didn't realize. All he remembered was pure bliss and passion.

"Looks like it's gonna be there for a while, too." David pointed out.

"Crap. I'm supposed to bring…something…to Kurt later…what if his dad sees?"

"Then you're screwed." David said, jokingly.

"Damn Kurt and his perfect little mouth…" Blaine said, drinking coffee, staring in the distance, thinking about Kurt.

David and Wes continued to snicker.

"You guys are so immature." Blaine said, throwing a balled up napkin at them.

"Hey, you're the one who has a hickey, giving us these thoughts." Wes defended himself and his friend.

Blaine sighed, "I guess you're right… Is the hickey really that bad?"

"Yeah. Here, look." David said, pulling a small mirror out if his pocket and handing it to Blaine.

"Why do you have a mirror in your pocket, David?" Wes asked curiously.

"Hey, I gotta make sure I look good for the ladies." David said smugly. Wes play-punched him.

Blaine held the small mirror up. Sure enough there was a prominent round bruise on his neck, right below his jaw.

"Oh wow." Blaine touched the hickey softly. "Well, I guess it's only fair…since I gave Kurt a couple, too…" Blaine smiled sweetly, recalling the events of the previous night.

"Let's hope his dad doesn't see them…" Wes said.

"He shouldn't…they aren't on his neck…"

"What?" Wes and David asked, the looks on their faces making Blaine crack up.

"Where _exactly_ are these hickeys, Blaine?" David asked.

Blaine was still laughing. He knew where their imaginative minds were wondering to.

"You guys are so perverted…They're on his chest." Blaine explained.

"Oh…" David said.

"The way you said 'not on his chest' made us think…never mind." Wes explained, blushing.

"Haha!...Well…" Blaine gave them a knowing look, playing with them now.

"Oh God…" David said.

"I'm just kidding. I'm not going to tell you all the dirty details." Blaine winked as he took another drink of his coffee.

"Nor do we want to know." Wes said, laughing.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up peacefully. His mind was clear of all the horrible things that had happened to him, and filled with the beautiful thoughts of his boyfriend and the song he wrote for him. He still felt warm and fuzzy, as if he were still in Blaine's arms.<p>

He rolled over on his side and smiled to himself. "I'm not alone." He whispered dreamily.

Kurt climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom… He looked at himself in the mirror as he washed his hands. His hair was a mess, but he didn't really care. He was on cloud nine, as happy as could be. Last night was so…magical. Kurt picked out an outfit for the day and pulled off his pajamas. He squeezed into his dark blue skinny jeans, pulled a black polo over his head and went down stairs.

"Good morning, dad!" Kurt said cheerily, as he sat down at the breakfast table.

"Morning, Kurt." His father grumbled, reading the Sunday paper.

Kurt was in a particularly good mood this morning.

Kurt was thirsty for blood, but he found, when he thought about Blaine, his thirst was less dominant. It's like Blaine was his anti-drug.

"So, Blaine is coming over for a few minutes to bring me the rest of the blood."

Burt looked up at his son-who had sat down joyously munching on an apple.

"OK. I need to talk to him anyways…" Burt's face was serious.

Kurt stopped mid-bite and moved the apple from his mouth. "Dad, you're not going to harass him, are you?"

Burt chuckled a little. "No…well, maybe. I haven't decided yet."

Kurt knew his dad was kidding. "Just don't kill him, please." _I__'__m__gonna__need__his__body__…_ Kurt giggled to himself, taking another bite of the tart apple.

"Uh huh…" Burt mumbled.

"DAD!" Kurt hollered.

"What? I was kidding." Burt laughed.

Kurt stuck his tongue out at hid father as he opened the text he had just received from Blaine.

Hey, hon. Almost there. ;)

Kurt smiled, typing back.

YAY! But beware…my dad says he wants to talk to you…

"Texting Blaine?" Burt asked, noticing the smile on his sons face and the way his face lit up. The apple he had been eating was on the table, long forgotten.

"Mhmmm." Was all Kurt said.

About five minutes later, the doorbell rang. Kurt leaped up and opened the door to find his boyfriend standing outside, carrying a small, red cooler.

"Hey, honey." Kurt said, greeting Blaine with a kiss.

"Hey." Blaine whispered back, with a smile.

Blaine handed the cooler to Kurt. He took it to the kitchen and started putting the blood on the fridge. Blaine was met by Burt in the living room.

"Hi, Mr. Hummel." Blaine said cheerily, hiding his nervousness.

"Hello, Blaine." Burt looked him over. Luckily, Blaine was pretty confident he found a way to hide his hickey. He wore a red polo (Kurt always said he loved how Blaine looked in red) and a black bowtie. The hickey was still able to be seen, but it was hidden out of plain sight.

"Kurt said you wanted to talk to me about something…" Blaine said, awkwardly.

"Yes, have a seat." Burt gestured to the couch.

"Ok…" Blaine sat on the soft, black couch.

"Well, Blaine…umm… I know you and Kurt had sex." Burt said, awkwardly.

"I know. And I'm sorry for breaking your rules, Mr. Hummel."

Burt sighed. "I understand. I was a teenage boy once myself. Driven by hormones. I've snuck into houses when I was your age."

Kurt stood in the doorway connecting the kitchen and living room. He smiled a little. He was glad his dad was talking to Blaine, he Knew Blaine's dad won't talk to him about these kinds of things.

Blaine was quiet, not knowing what to say in this awkward situation.

"I just wanted to make sure you know that I'm not angry because you had sex with my son. I'm upset because you both broke my rules."

"I know. And I'm sorry."

"Blaine, I forgive you. And as much as I don't want to admit this, I'm glad Kurt has you. He loves you. I can see it in his face every time he talks about you." Burt smiled. He looked towards the kitchen. Kurt was still standing there, looking at Blaine, smiling sweetly.

"I know. And I love him." Blaine smiled.

"You better." Burt gave Blaine a serious look. He sighed. "Kurt, come here."

Kurt blushed, he hadn't realized how long he'd been standing there, staring at his beautiful boyfriend. He walked over to the couch, and sat next to Blaine. Both boys lit up as their eyes met.

Burt cleared his throat, pulling the lovers out off their love struck trance. They blushed.

"So, as I've learned, you two have become…er…intimate…" Burt said, awkwardly.

"_Oh__god_…" Kurt and Blaine shared a look of horror. They were gonna get the sex talk.

Burt noticed their faces. "Hey, this is as awkward for me as it is for you. But, I want to make sure you're…informed. And from what I understand, Blaine's father is very…uh…uncomfortable with Blaine being gay."

Blaine nodded solemnly. Kurt took his hand, squeezing it softly. Kurt sighed. "Ummm…ok, I guess we're not getting out of this, are we?"

Burt laughed. "After you broke one of my biggest rules? Hell no." Both boys sighed at t his.

"Well, I know you don't have to worry about pregnancy, like Finn would have to, but there are other things…are you using protection?"

Kurt blushed, his face turning a deep red color. Blaine also blushed, but smiled a little, he found Kurt absolutely adorable when he blushed. He wanted to kiss him, and hold him so bad, but in front of his father, while getting the sex talk was definitely _not_ the right time.

"Yes, dad," Kurt answered, "We've been using condoms." Blaine, who was still looking at Kurt, nodded in agreement.

"Ok, good. That's good." Burt looked relieved. "I just hope you boys know that sex isn't just for fun…it's a sign of love."

Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other.

"We know…" Kurt said, Blaine laying his head on his shoulder.

Burt smiled a little, he was glad his son found someone who makes him happy. "And Blaine, if you _ever_ do _anything_ to hurt Kurt in _anyway_, I will personally hunt you down."

Blaine's smile fell. He sat up. "Mr. Hummel, I love Kurt, I would _never_hurt him."

"Ok. Good." Burt got up to leave. "Oh, and Kurt?"

"Yeah, dad?"

"Next time, be a little more careful with your hickey placement." Burt looked towards Blaine's neck, smirking a little.

Blaine's hand shot to his neck. Kurt blushed as his eyes went to Blaine's neck.

The boys giggled to themselves when Burt left.

"That was… awkward…" Kurt said, pulling his legs on the couch, hugging Blaine from the side, leaning his chin on the shorter boy's shoulder.

"Yeah, but it was necessary."

The boys sighed, sitting there like that for a few more minutes, each of them wanting to kiss the other one passionately, to touch the other one intimately.

Burt came back in the room. "Blaine, would you like to join us for dinner tonight?"

Kurt looked a little surprised.

"Yeah. That'd be nice. " Blaine smiled.

"Great! Well, I have to leave for work in a few minutes, but you can stay here-in the living room-until then. Carole should be back sometime this evening." The boys nodded-smiling at the fact that Blaine could stay-as Burt left the room.

"Wow. I wonder why he let you stay? Not that I'm complaining…" Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

A shiver went down Blaine's spine. The way Kurt's warm breath felt on his neck, and on his ear drove him wild.

"I don't know…but I'm glad he did." Blaine smiled.

Kurt couldn't contain himself any longer. He looked around, making sure they were alone. He brought hid hand to Blaine's chin, turning his head so they were facing each other. Their lips met, warm and soft, moving together passionately. Burt was about to walk through the living room to get to the front door. He saw the two boys kissing. He smiled to himself, again, glad that his son found love. And the look on Kurt's face when they broke the kiss, was the look of pure joy, and contentment.

The boys broke the kiss at the same time, looking into each other's eyes. "I've been wanting to do that the whole time we were talking." Blaine smiled.

"Me too." Kurt smiled back.

Burt walked in the room. "I'll be back later. You two behave." Burt gave them a look that said, "I saw that".

Kurt blushed. "Bye dad."

"Bye Mr. Hummel." Blaine said, smiling at Kurt's blushing.

"Bye boys." Burt said, then left.

"You are _so__adorable_ when you blush." Blaine said, making Kurt blush again. "Like that." Blaine touched Kurt's warm cheek. Both boys smiled. Kurt kissed Blaine again, putting his hands in Blaine's short, curly hair. Blaine's hands rested on Kurt's lower back as the boys soon found themselves laying vertical on the couch.

"What if Finn walks in here?" Blaine asked.

"It's Sunday, he won't be up until AT LEAST one o clock." Kurt smiled. Kissing Blaine again.

They stayed like that for about 15 minutes, making out embracing each other's presence, when Kurt's phone started ringing. He grabbed it out of his pocket-lips still attached to Blaine's-an looked at it. It was Mercedes. He answered it, pulling his lips from Blaine's.

"Hello?" Kurt said kindly.

"_Hey, boy! Me and the girls decided we're gonna kidnap you today, ok?"_

What? No!...I mean… I'm with Blaine right now, 'Cedes."

"_Oh…well, he can come, too!"_

"Ok…let me ask." He put the phone against his chest. He leaned down to Blaine's ear, and whispered softly. "Do you want to spend the day with me and the New Direction girls?"

Blaine smiled, "As long as it involves you, I'm in."

Kurt smiled back, bringing the phone back to his ear.

"He said, yes."

"_Great! We'll be there in half an hour to get you." _

"Ummm…ok."

"_Bye. See you soon!"_

"Bye, Mercedes."

Kurt hung the phone up, laying down on Blaine, his head resting on his strong chest.

"I love you." Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand, rubbing it softly.

"I love you, too." Blaine said, rubbing Kurt's back with his free hand.

They remained like that until they heard the doorbell ring.

"Come in!" Kurt hollered towards the door.

Mercedes, Rachel,, Tina, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany entered the house. They noticed Kurt was still laying on Blaine peacefully.

"Awww! You two are so adorable!" Mercedes gushed, causing Kurt and Blaine to both blush.

"Awww! The dolphins are cuddling!" Brittany said sweetly.

Kurt buried his face in Blaine's chest. Blaine thought it was adorable.

"Kurt, honey. We can't stay like this _forever_." Blaine smiled, and gave the girls a wink.

Kurt's head shot up and he looked straight into Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes. "why not?" He pouted.

"Because, lover boy, we're taking you for a girls day out." Quinn said, tugging Kurt off Blaine. Kurt sighed.

Blaine sat up. "Hello, ladies."

They all said, "Hi, Blaine" in unison.

"I'm going to my room to get a few things…will you be all right, Blaine?" Kurt said, looking around his room.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Hurry back." Blaine smiled at his boyfriend.

"I will." Kurt said seductively, then going down to his room.

Tina, Rachel, and Brittany sat on the couch next to Blaine. Blaine noticed Santana-who was leaning against the chair off to the side of the couch-was staring at hid neck, with a smirk on her face.

Blaine blushed a little and looked away. He turned to Tina-who was sitting closest to him. "So, what are we doing today?"

Tina smiled, "We're going to the mall!"

"Hmmm…ok." Blaine smiled. He's never been shopping with Kurt before...this should be interesting.

Kurt came down stairs carrying a small, black, Marc Jacobs messenger bag. It wasn't about half the size of the one he carries his school stuff in. He had also fixed his hair, it was now perfect. Not a single strand out of place.

"Ok. I'm ready to go! I left a note for Finn, telling him I was going out with the girls. And I called my dad, he said it was okay, as long as we were back for dinner." Kurt smiled widely. Everyone started towards the door, until Santana stopped them.

"Stop right there Hummel!" Everyone turned around to look at the Latina.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Explain."

"Explain what, Santana?" Kurt looked confused.

"The hickey on your hobbit's neck." Santana pointed to Blaine's neck. Both boys were beet red.

"Uhhh…well…there's not much explaining…I mean, you know how hickeys are formed." Kurt said, nervously.

Santana smirked. "You two totally hooked up!" The rest of the girls-besides Mercedes-were shocked. A chorus of snickers were heard though out the room.

"Well…yeah. But we prefer the term 'made love'. 'Hooking up' sounds…not as meaningful." Kurt and Blaine looked at each other lovingly. This time, "awwws" were heard through out the room.

They all piled in two cars. Quinn drove herself, Santana and Brittany in her car. Everyone else rode in Blaine's car.

"Blaine, honey, you've never been shopping with me, have you?" Kurt asked from the passenger seat.

"Nope." Blaine smiled.

Kurt laughed mischeviously. "Ok…Well I'm gonna need you to tell me how amazing I look in stuff, can you handle that?"

"Yes. I can most certainly handle that." Blaine winked.

Giggles were shared amongst the girls in the back seat.

The rest of the drive was spent mapping out what stores to hit, and whatnot.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Blaine sat outside a dressing room, waiting for his boyfriend to show him yet <em>another<em> outfit. Santana, Quinn and Brittany had left for Cheerio practice, and the other girls were in the bathroom. So, he was just sitting there patiently and quiet for Kurt. He looked at his phone, the time read 6:30pm. This must be the last outfit, because they were supposed to have dinner at Kurt's house.

"How do I look?" Kurt said, exiting the dressing room.

Blaine's mouth fell. Kurt slowly turned around, then did a little cat walk down the isle of dressing rooms.

Blaine could not stop staring at Kurt. He was wearing a black, short sleeve button down shirt. The shirt was tight, it showed off his toned muscles nicely. But no matter how nice Kurt's muscles looked in that shirt, Blaine's eyes kept drifting to those pants. Those AMAZING pants. Kurt was wearing light blue skinny jeans that were so tight, they should be illegal. The pants were very tight around Kurt's perfect little butt. Blaine noticed this as he was walking away from Blaine. But when he turned around and started strutting towards Blaine, he noticed how tight the pants were around Kurt's crotch area. This outfit was making Blaine's own pant's tighter, due to the boner forming there.

"Blaine?" Kurt stopped strutting.

"Wha-Oh! You look…_amazing_." Blaine said, snapping out of his gaze and wiping drool from his mouth.

Kurt noticed. He smirked at Blaine seductively. He walked aver to Blaine, and sat on his lap, draping his arms around his shoulders.

"You like this outfit?"

"Yes. Very much so." Blaine stammered out, his thoughts hazy.

"Should I buy it?" Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear, his warm breath brushing against Blaine's skin.

"_Oh__god_…yes." Blaine answered.

"Well, I'm gonna have to buy it while im wearing it…cause it's gonna take some time to get these pants off…"

"I could help you with that." Blaine whispered back in Kurt's ear.

Kurt giggled. "Maybe tonight." He then kissed Blaine lightly. Blaine kissed back.

They heard a throat being cleared behind them. Kurt looked up. It was Mercedes, Rachel and Tina. Kurt blushed.

"We're back from the bathroom." Rachel announced.

Kurt got out of Blaine's lap, Blaine immediately crossing his legs.

"Do you like my outfit?" He asked the girls, turning around.

"Damn! You look fine boy!" Mercedes said, winking at Blaine, as if to say "you lucky man".

"Yeah. Well, I'm gonna buy it then we have to go, ok?"

"Ok." They said, and they started to leave. Blaine remained seated.

"Come on, Blaine." Tina said.

"Uhhh…I'll be there in a minute." He said, blushing.

"What? Why would you-OH!" Rachel caught on, giggling. Mercedes and Tina also giggled.

Kurt smirked at him. Blaine was blushing so much, you would think he had a sunburn.

_He__looks__so__adorable__when__he__'__s__blushing__like__that__…_ Kurt thought, walking over to Blaine. He took his hands in his own. "Blaine, we've got to get home. Carole should be home soon, and then we're having dinner." He smiled at his boyfriend.

Blaine looked down. "But…"

Kurt giggled. He picked up a shopping bag he had acquired from a different store. "Here. Carry it like this." Kurt demonstrated, by carrying the bag in front of him with both hands, making the girls giggle. He handed the bag to Blaine as he got up. Blaine sighed and took the bag.

Kurt paid for the clothes he was wearing-luckily he shopped there enough, that they knew he could be trusted-and they left.

* * *

><p>When Kurt and Blaine walked through the door of the Hummel-Hudson house, they were hit with the delicious smell of homemade spaghetti sauce simmering on the stove.<p>

"We're home!" Kurt yelled to no one in particular.

"Hi boys!" Carole said, coming out of the kitchen, hugging them both.

"Dinner smells delicious, Carole." Blaine said, smiling.

"Thank you Blaine! We're having spaghetti and meat balls." Carole said, as the oven beeped. "Oh. And garlic bread." She turned to go tend to the food.

"Garlic bread…you can't eat garlic, can you?" Blaine said, sitting on the couch.

"No. And neither can you." Kurt said, cuddling next to Blaine.

"And why's that?" Blaine said, putting his arm around Kurt.

"Because, that would make this," Kurt kissed Blaine. "A little undesirable if you have garlic breath."

Blaine smiled. "Well, we can't have that, now can we?"

"Nope." They kissed softly again.

"Get a room." Finn said jokingly, coming in the room and sitting on the chair next to the couch.

Kurt stuck his tongue out at him. Finn just ignored him and turned the TV on.

"I'm cold." Kurt said, pulling a blanket around him and Blaine.

"I'll keep you warm." Blaine said, hugging Kurt tighter. Kurt nuzzled into his warm chest.

Finn was ignoring the two and focusing on the football game he found.

Kurt was comfy and warm in his lover's arms, using Blaine's chest as a pillow.

* * *

><p>"HONEY! I'M HOME!" Burt said, as he burst through the door five minutes later.<p>

Carole greeted him with a kiss and a "Hi, honey."

Burt came in the living room and sat in the chair on the other side of the couch.

"Hi, Mr. Hummel." Blaine said, smiling.

"Hi, Blaine." He said, looking the boys over.

"Hi, dad. How was work?" Kurt asked, turning his head towards his father.

"It was good. How was shopping with your friends?"

"SO MUCH FUN!" Kurt said, giddily.

"Well, I'm glad." Burt said, turning to the TV.

They sat for another five minutes until Carole called for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN-Hey ya'll! New chapter! It's kinda short, but i felt like it needed to end where it did. :D hope you like it! Review! **

Blood Rush

Chapter 4: Evil Plans

"So, how was your trip, Carole?" Kurt asked as he took a bite of the tasty pasta.

"It was lovely." She smiled.

"That's good. You deserved a break from all this craziness." Kurt smiled, gesturing around the table.

"Yeah, I did need some girl time…" Carole said sipping some wine from the glass at her right. Carole only drinks at dinner or on special occasions. But she LOVED the taste of red wine with Italian food. It made her tummy happy.

Kurt smiled and took another bite of spaghetti. Blaine was sitting to his right. His hand resting on Kurt's thigh. Kurt looked at his boyfriend, they shared a smile.

"So, Blaine, how's school going?" Burt asked.

"Um…it's going great." Blaine looked from his boyfriend to Burt.

"That's good."

"OH! Blaine! Are you staying for dessert? I have this new recipe I'm dying to try out….if Kurt will help me with it…" Carole asked, looking between the boyfriends.

"I would love to, Carole." Blaine said, kindly.

"And I would love to help you with your recipe." Kurt said, sipping his water.

They continued eating silently for a few minutes.

"Can we talk about something?" Blaine asked, directing the question towards Burt.

"Uh…sure." Burt said curiously.

"Ok, what are we gonna do about Karofsky?" Blaine asked.

"What about Karofsky? Is he bothering Kurt again?" Finn asked, putting his fork down.

"Well, kinda." Kurt said, looking down.

"Kinda? Kurt that….jerk," Blaine was careful to watch his language in front of Carole. "Raped you and turned you into a vampire."

Finn spit out his Mountain Dew. "He…what?"

Carole looked at Kurt, noticing he was about to cry.

"Yes…Karofsky…forced himself upon me. And he's a vampire. He bit me. Now, I'm a vampire." Kurt looked down as he spoke.

Carole, who was sitting across from Kurt, took his hand. Kurt looked up. Carole gave him an empathetic look, and smiled. Kurt smiled a sad smile.

"Wait. So, Karofsky…is…_gay_?" Finn asked, no one in particular.

"Yes, Finn. Karofsky is indeed gay." Burt said.

"Yeah. And I want to know what the…heck, we're gonna do about him." Blaine said. Kurt thought it was adorable how, even when Blaine is angry, he's polite and watches his language around women.

"You can't do _anything_ about him…he's a _vampire_, Blaine." Kurt sighed, tears fighting to pour down his face. Blaine put an arm around Kurt, pulling him closer.

"We'll figure something out, honey."

"Kurt. Listen to me. _No __one_ messes with my son and gets away with it. Especially when it changes your life this drastically." Burt said to his son. Burt couldn't help seeing his son this way, helpless. But he was glad Kurt had Blaine to be there for him. He knows Blaine makes everything better for his son.

Kurt just smiled.

"And no one takes my boyfriend's virginity without his consent." Blaine said, then whispered "or before I could" in Kurt's ear.

Kurt giggled a little.

"So, he's a vampire? Then, shouldn't we kill him with like, a stake?" Finn asked, munching on some garlic bread.

"I would think so, honey." Carole said, drinking some more wine.

"Could we maybe discuss this after dinner?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, honey. I can see it's making you upset." Carole reassured him.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Kurt and Carole ended up in the kitchen making dessert and Finn, Burt, and Blaine were in the living room, making evil plans of revenge.<p>

"So, what's this recipe for?" Kurt asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Strawberry cheesecake! My friend, Mary gave me the recipe." Carole said excitedly, looking the recipe over.

"Yum! Blaine loves cheesecake." Kurt smiled towards the living room, obviously thinking about Blaine.

"You really love him, don't you?" Carole asked, getting the cream cheese out of the fridge.

"I really do, Carole. I really do." Kurt sighed.

"And he loves you." She said, making Kurt smile.

"Yeah. Now why point out the obvious?" Kurt asked, curiously.

"I don't know. I just think it's wonderful how much you love each other. I look at you two, and I just KNOW that you being a vampire won't change anything. And you'll be there for each other, no matter what." Carole smiled sweetly.

Kurt sighed. "I know. I'm lucky, aren't I? I don't deserve someone as wonderful as Blaine."

"Yes you do, honey. You're a wonderful person." Carole said, as she continued to gather ingredients on the shelf.

Kurt just smiled.

"I heard you got in trouble…" Carole said casually as she but butter in the microwave to melt for the crust.

"Yeah…" Kurt said, awkwardly. _Am__I__gonna__have_another _sex__talk?_ He wondered, nervously.

"I'm not gonna give you like 'The Talk' or anything, you're father already did that. I just wanted to tell you that, you're father said you're not grounded anymore. He was just mad, before, so, you don't have to sneak out anymore." Carole gave him a knowing look.

"Wha-what? I didn't sneak out." Kurt denied.

"Suuure you didn't…" Carole smiled.

"I didn't!"

"Kurt, you left the towels out side. You're lucky your father didn't see them."

"Oh…well thank you for not telling him." Kurt smiled, dumping the gram cracker crumbs in the pie pan and poured the butter in, forming the crust.

"You're welcome." Carole said, as she began to mix the filling in a large bowl.

"So, what are we gonna do about Karofsky?" Blaine said, forcefully, as he sat down on the couch.

"Well, he's a vampire, so, we're gonna have to stake him." Finn said.

"We should torture him with garlic…" Blaine suggested helpfully.

"Yes. He deserves to suffer." Burt said, taking a drink of the beer he had gotten out of the fridge.

"We could shove a clove of garlic down his throat." Blaine said.

"This is gonna be fun." Finn said.

"Damn straight." Burt said, seriously.

* * *

><p>When dessert was ready, they ate it in silence in the living room, Finn and Burt watching some sort of sports game. Kurt and Blaine sat on the couch, occasionally feeding each other bites of cheesecake.<p>

"Well, we're done. Me and Blaine are going down to my room." Kurt said, getting off the couch.

"Wait. You can go down there, but you have to keep the door _open_." Burt said.

"Ok. That's fine." Blaine smiled.

They dropped their dishes off in the kitchen and headed down.

As soon as they entered the room, Blaine swung Kurt around and kissed him passionately.

"I love you." Blaine said, as the kiss was broken.

"I love you, too." Kurt said, pulling them to the bed.

Blaine kissed Kurt again, putting his arms around his waist.

"Blaine. My dad is in the living room. And he said to leave the door open." Kurt said, breathless from the kiss.

"I know." Blaine said, holding Kurt close. "But, it's your fault for buying boner-inducing pants." This made Kurt giggle. He kissed Blaine again.

"They had them in all sorts of other colors, too…do you think I should go back and get them?" Kurt asked, drawing patterns in Blaine's torso with the tips of his fingers.

"Yes. I think you should buy them. Let's go right now." Blaine teased.

"The mall is closed, honey."

"Damn." Blaine smiled.

Kurt laughed as he got up. "What movie do you wanna watch, Blaine?"

"I don't wanna watch a movie…" Blaine said, suggestively.

Kurt smirked at him. "Well, I was kinda hoping we could snuggle…but if you don't want to then I guess we could go back upstairs…"

Blaine sighed. "Ok, well, then I wanna watch _Titanic_."

Kurt smiled, and put the DVD in.

He then got into his bed, and curled up to the man he loved. Blaine's warm arms made him feel like nothing could hurt him, nothing could ever make him feel that safe.

"I love you." Kurt whispered to the boy laying next to him, who was lost in Kurt's eyes.

"I love you more." Blaine smiled.

Kurt couldn't even argue all he could do was kiss Blaine.

"Blaine, I don't think anyone could love anyone s much as I love you."

It was Blaine's turn to kiss Kurt.

"I think you're forgetting about me."

Kurt just smiled and kissed Blaine again.

"I win." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

"Never." Kurt whispered back. He then rolled Blaine over, so that he was on top of him. He then proceeded to kiss Blaine.

"Kurt…your dad." Blaine said, through heavy breathing.

Kurt stopped kissing him. He got off of Blaine, and sat up, at the top of his bed. "Damn." Kurt pouted.

Blaine laughed. "You are so adorable." Blaine sat up also and touched Kurt's cheek.

"Blaine, don't touch me." Kurt said.

Blaine looked hurt, "Why?"

"Because, when you touch me, I can't control myself, I just want more." He smiled, looking at Blaine. "I love you too much."

"There's no such thing as too much love." Blaine smiled.

Kurt sighed. "I don't deserve you, you're too good for me."

"Kurt, don't ever say that. I love you, and I'll do _anything_ for you."

"I know…even kill a vampire." Kurt's eyes began tearing up again. Blaine guessed this was gonna happen every time Kurt thought about Karofsky.

Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms. They stayed like that and cuddled, watching the movie.

Kurt fell asleep in Blaine's arms.

* * *

><p>Burt came in his Kurt's room to find his son in his boyfriend's arms. He noticed the way Blaine was being so very still, as not to wake the sleeping Kurt in his arms.<p>

Burt walked farther into the room. He saw that they had been watching _Titanic_.

"Blaine." He said softly.

Blaine looked up.

"Yes?" He whispered.

"It's midnight. Don't you need to get back?"

"Well, probably. But, if I sneak in at midnight, I might get caught. I would've left earlier, but I didn't want to wake Kurt…" Blaine looked at his boyfriend.

"Well, I guess you can sleep in the guest room." Burt said, kindly.

"Ok…thank you." Blaine said, as Burt left.

Blaine slowly slid Kurt out of his arms, and laid him next to him. Kurt woke up for a second. Blaine leaned down and kissed him. "Good night. I love you, Kurt."

"I love you." Kurt said, lazily, then went back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-YAAAAAY! HERE IS CHAPTER 5! Red and review please! :DDDDDD**

Blood Rush

Chapter 5: Operation Stick Candy Seduction

Kurt wok5e up rested and peaceful. He remembered falling asleep in Blaine's arms. His strong, warm arms. Speaking of Blaine…where is he? Kurt looked around his room. _Hmmmmm__…__._ Kurt climbed out of bed. He went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and changed into a fresh outfit for the day. He went to the kitchen to find his step-mother cooking a delicious smelling breakfast.

"Mmmmm! Smells amazing! Where's Blaine?" Kurt said, pouring a cup of coffee, and walked to the dining room.

"Blaine is in the guest room." Burt was the one who answered him.

"Oh." Kurt Put his coffee down on the dining room table and went to the guest room. He stopped at the doorway. He saw his beautiful boyfriend sleeping. He was shirtless, (as always when he sleeps), _Gosh__…__.he__'__s__so__perfect._ Kurt thought as he approached the bed.

Blaine woke up Monday morning to two very soft warm hands touching his bare shoulders. He put his own hands on the hands and rolled over on his back, taking his boyfriends with him. He looked up at Kurt.

"Am I in heaven?" He asked, sleepily, smiling at the beautiful boy on top of him and touching his cheek.

Kurt giggled softly. He knew Blaine as implying that Kurt was an angel. "No, honey. You are, however, late for breakfast." Kurt kissed Blaine and pulled him out of bed.

Blaine groaned as they were half way down the hall. "But I wanna stay here...in the cozy bed…with the sexiest man alive."

"Yea well the sexiest man alive is hungry, so you're just gonna have to wait, Blainey-Bear." Kurt chuckled as he pulled his boyfriend towards the kitchen

Blaine sighed. _Gosh__he's__so__adorable!_ "Ok...what's for breakfast?" Blaine could smell bacon cooking in the kitchen.

The boys entered the kitchen. "Good morning boys!" Carole said, cheerily.

"Good morning, Carole." Kurt smiled cheerfully

"Good morning! It smells AMAZING in here!" Blaine said, pouring some coffee and sitting next to Kurt at the dining room table. Burt was there, reading the paper.

"Morning, boys. Sleep well?" Burt asked, not looking up from the sports section

"Yes. Very." Blaine smiled. He realized that Kurt had no idea that Burt had found him asleep in his arms last night…._I__wonder__what__he__would__say__…__.._

"That's good." Burt muttered, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I slept wonderfully, as well." Kurt said, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Wonderful!." Carole came over then with two plates of eggs, bacon and pancakes.

"Thank you! It looks delicious!" Blaine said.

"Yes it does." Kurt agreed.

Both boys smiled and reached for the syrup at the same time. Kurt giggled. Blaine picked up the syrup and poured it on both his own and Kurt's pancakes.

Blaine looked into Kurt's adoring eyes, becoming lost in their sea of oceany blue and his pancakes were only saved from drowning when Carole cleared her throat. "Save some syrup for the rest of us, Blaine."

Blaine blushed. "Sorry."

Kurt giggled. "You're so adorable!" He whispered in Blaine's ear.

Blaine only blushed more.

They started to eat then, and began talking about their plans for the day.

"I am going back to the mall with Rachel to get something..." Kurt said, winking at Blaine.

_Oh __god...he's __going __to __get __more __of __those _pants _those __amazing __pants..._

"I'm going to head back to Dalton to do my stupid science project." Blaine

said, aggravated.

"Well maybe after im done at the mall I can swing by and help...?" Kurt offered.

"yeah...I'd like that." Blaine smile, mischievously.

"Hey, dad? Can I can over to Blaine's after the mall?" Kurt asked hopefully

Burt looked between the boys. "Yes."

Kurt clapped his hands together gaily. "Yay! Thanks dad"

"Yay!" Blaine smiled.

The boys finished eating and went to Kurt's room and sat on his bed.

"I love Thanksgiving break…more time to spend with you." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt.

Kurt kissed back sweetly. "I agree. I am pretty awesome."

Blaine chuckled. "Oh! I just remembered! After I finish my project I'm supposed to go home…So, text me when you're done shopping so you know where I am."

Kurt smiled. "Ok. So I guess if you're at home I won't be helping you with your project?"

"Um…no…I had something more fun in mind." Blaine winked.

Kurt giggled. "Fine with me…" He sat on Blaine's lap, put his arms around his neck, and kissed him.

Just then, Kurt's phone rang. It was Rachel.

"Hello?" He said, answering the call.

"Hi, Kurt! I'm on my way. I'll be there in a few minutes." She said, cheerily.

"Ok." Kurt said, and the call was ended.

"She's on her way." Kurt told Blaine, pouting as he climbed off of Blaine's lap to freshen up little.

"Well, I guess I should be on my way, then…" Blaine said, heading towards Kurt's door.

"Probably…but first…" Kurt swung Blaine around, kissed him, and whispered in his ear. "Goodbye my sexy hobbit. I'll see you later." He reached his hand down Blaine's back, and squeezed his ass as he spoke.

Blaine swallowed hard. He pulled Kurt in and kissed him, bringing his hand to Kurt's ass. "Goodbye, my sexy baby penguin."

They stayed like that for a few minutes, kissing sweetly.

"I have to go…" Blaine whispered.

"I know…" Kurt frowned.

They held hands and Kurt walked his boyfriend to the front door. They kissed one last time, as they saw Rachel's car round the corner.

"Bye. I'll see you later." Blaine winked and went to his car.

* * *

><p>Blaine went to his dorm and quickly went to work on his project. It didn't take him long to finish. Then he went to his house. He had plans for this afternoon.<p>

Kurt got the pants Blaine liked so much in EVERY color. He decided to wer white ones to Blaine's house…

* * *

><p>Blaine got a text from Kurt: Hey, Blainey! I'm done shopping! Are you at home or Dalton?<p>

Blaine quickly replied: I'm at home…waiting for you ;)

Kurt giggled: Well, I'll be there soon ;)

Rachel pulled into Blaine's driveway a few minutes later.

"Well, here we are!" She smiled.

"Thanks, Rach!" Kurt said, gathering his shopping bags from the back seat and climbing out of the car.

"No problem, Kurt! Bye! Have fun!"

"Oh I will…" Kurt winked.

Rachel giggled and drove away.

Kurt walked in Blaine's house to find no one in the living room. He went straight upstairs to Blaine's room.

Blaine was breathless as Kurt entered his room. _Oh__god__…__.those__pants__…_

"Hey, Blaine." Kurt threw his bags in the corner.

Blaine was slowly sucking on long stick of cherry flavored hard candy.

Both boys were staring at each other. Blaine was absent mindedly sucking on the candy harder as he stared at the growing bulge in Kurt's illegally tight pants.

Kurt couldn't help but stare at Blaine. He looked so sexy, lying on his bed, in jeans and a tight t-shirt, sucking on candy very seductively…

Kurt was the one who broke the silence. "Do you like the pants in white?" He did a little twirl as he walked over to sit on Blaine's bed.

"Oh god…Kurt, I like those pants in _any_ color."

Kurt smirked seductively. "Good. Do you have any more of that candy?"

It was Blaine's turn to smirk. "No…unfortunately this is my last one. But, if you want something to suck on…" Blaine gave Kurt a devilish look.

Kurt just stared at his boyfriend. "Oh Blaine…" He took the candy out of Blaine's mouth, and put it in his own mouth. It was very sweet and cherrylicious.

Kurt slowly took the candy in and out of his mouth, sucking hard. Blaine just stared at Kurt, sucking the candy away. The boner he already had from the sight of his sexy boyfriend in those damn pants just got harder. Blaine groaned.

Kurt stopped sucking the candy and smirked, "Is something wrong, Blaine?"

"Oh, god, Kurt…why do you have to be so…sexy?" Blaine said, as his eyes darted downward, in case Kurt didn't get what he was saying.

"Because, I was born this way, baby." Kurt smirked. He tossed the rest of the candy in the waste basket by Blaine's bed and climbed on top of the curly headed hunk. He kissed him so hard, Blaine thought his lips would be bruised from just that.

"Kurt…" Blaine said, pushing his hips into Kurt's. Both boys moaned at the friction.

Soon, tongues were wrestling for dominance in the boys' mouths. Exploring each other's mouths with their tongues, tasting the sweet cherry from the candy they had been sucking on. Blaine's hands found their way to Kurt's ass, squeezing it lightly. He used his hold on Kurt's beautiful butt to push their crotches together again, grinding into his boyfriend.

"Ohhhh…Blaine…" Kurt moaned loudly.

Kurt couldn't contain himself. He ripped Blaine's shirt off-literally ripped, with his vampire strength-and threw it aside. He kissed Blaine passionately. Blaine then removed Kurt's shirt, lightly running his fingertips along Kurt's sides. Kurt got goose bumps from the wonderful sensation.

Kurt moved his mouth to Blaine's collar bone, sucking and leaving a hickey. Blaine moaned. Kurt kissed down Blaine's torso until he reached the top of Blaine's pants. He could see the big bulge in his pants. He slowly unbuttoned the pesky pants and pulled them off. Blaine was wearing green boxers. Kurt giggled. "What's so funny?" Blaine asked.

"I just think it's funny how im wearing red boxers and you're wearing green ones…. Together we make Christmas colors." Kurt smiled, as he came back up to kiss Blaine.

"Oh really?" Blaine smile devilishly. He brought his hands to Kurt's pants unbuttoning them swiftly. He peeled the impossibly tight pants off of his sexy boyfriend's legs. He smiled. "I see…._very_festive."

"But, Christmas isn't until next month." Kurt said, lying back down with Blaine.

"Well, you could give me my Christmas present early." Blaine whispered seductively in Kurt's ear.

Kurt smiled back. "I suppose I could…." He reached down and touched Blaine's penis, stroking it lightly.

Blaine gasped.

Kurt smirked.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine lay in Blaine's bed, naked and entangled in each other's arms. Kurt softly played with Blaine's curls, twirling them around his fingers.<p>

"I love you." Blaine said, looking lovingly into Kurt's eyes.

"I love you, too." Kurt kissed Blaine's lips.

They laid like that for a few minutes…enjoying each other's presence. Then they heard the front door open.

Blaine frowned. "My dad is home. We have to get dressed."

Kurt frowned also. "Damn. I quite enjoy seeing you naked…"

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt. He got off the bed and went to retrieve a fresh pair of clothes from his dresser. Kurt got up, too. He went to the corner where he threw his bags and got a yellow pair of the boner-inducing pants. Blaine stopped him.

"Kurt. I don't think it's a good idea for you to wear those…when I'm around my parents."

"Why?" Kurt teased.

"Because, they are impossible sexy…I won't be able to control myself." Blaine walked to Kurt, kissing him lightly.

"Well, what m I supposed to wear?" Kurt asked, looking in his bags.

"Ummm… what about the pants you wore TO the mall?" Blaine suggested.

Kurt sighed. "I suppose…"

The boys continued getting dressed and went downstairs to greet Blaine's father.

"Hi dad." Blaine said, coming downstairs, Kurt following after.

"Hello, Mr. Anderson." Kurt smiled kindly. He knew Blaine's dad wasn't accepting of Blaine's sexuality as his father was.

Will Anderson, a tall-which was strange, considering Blaine's shortness-tan, man in a business suit, stood there awkwardly.

"Hello boys." He said as he continued to his office.

Blaine and Kurt sat on the couch. Blaine turned the TV on. There was almost nothing on, but he found an episode of _The__Big__Bang__Theory_ to watch.

Half way through the episode, Blaine's tummy growled.

Kurt giggled.

"Ummm… can we go get some food?" Blaine asked, blushing from the unattractive sound of his stomach yelling at him.

"Yes, please." Kurt smiled.

The boys got up and walked to the kitchen. The rummaged around in the cabinets and fridge for a while.

"Well. We have no food. Would you like to go out?"

"I would love to." Kurt smiled. He went up stairs to get all of his bags.

The boys got in Blaine's silver camaro, and drove to Breadstix.

When they got there, Kurt ordered an extra rare steak. Blaine ordered ravioli. They made small talk with the waitress. Halfway through the meal, Kurt remembered what he was going to tell Blaine earlier, before he was seduced.

"Oh yeah! Blaine! Rachel is having a karaoke party Friday!" Kurt said, enthusiastically.

"Oh YAY! You know I love karaoke!" Blaine smiled happily.

"I know!" Kurt said, just as cheerily.

The happy couple finished their meal, and headed home. Blaine was taking Kurt home, since his car was at his house.

* * *

><p>Blaine stood out side, putting gas in the car. Kurt had went in to pay for it, and to buy some gum. The gas station was deserted, Blaine's car was the only one there. Kurt was on his way back to the car, when he felt a cool wind swish by him. Kurt spun around. He didn't see anything. But he had this feeling. Like, someone was watching him. He slowly turned back around. He did NOT like what he saw. He saw Karofsky pinning Blaine against the hood of his car, hands behind his back, his fangs exposed, on their way to soft flesh of Blaine's neck.<p>

Kurt gasped and ran towards the two.

"KAROFSKY! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!" He wrapped his arms around the muscular boy and threw him off of Blaine.

"Get in the car!" He told Blaine, as Karofsky came back at him.

Blaine did as he was told, knowing he was defenseless against a vampire. He watched as his boyfriend fought.

"What are you doing here? Haven't you done enough?" Kurt asked, as he blocked a punch from Karofsky with lightening fast reflexes.

"No reason…." He gave a devilish look towards Blaine.

"You…. You're trying to turn my boy friend?"

"Hell yeah! I want his sexy little ass!"

"OH HELL NO!" Kurt slammed the bigger boy into the hard concrete of the parking lot.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM? First me and now my boyfriend?"

Karofsky got up, seemingly unharmed.

"I just don't like you. And I know that messing with your boyfriend will hurt you." He smirked evilly.

"Don't you DARE put your disgusting hands on Blaine EVER again! Do what ever you want to me. But, leave Blaine alone." They had stopped fighting now. They just stood there staring at each.

Karofsky laughed viciously. "I'll remember that." And with that, he ran away.

Kurt slowly walked back to the car. They sat in silence for a minute, then Kurt spoke.

"Blaine….I'm scared of him." He couldn't keep the tears back any longer. He leaned over the car and clung to Blaine, sobbing into his shirt.

"I know, honey." Blaine said, sobbing with his boyfriend, hugging him tight. They sat in the car hugging and crying for what felt like forever.

"I need to go home…" Kurt whispered sadly.

"I know…." Blaine said, into Kurt's soft hair.

"But I don't want to. I want to stay here with you." Kurt squeezed Blaine tighter.

"I can come home with you. We can tell your dad what happened, together."

"Okay…" Kurt slowly let go of Blaine.

Blaine began driving towards Kurt's house.

When they arrived Blaine opened Kurt's door for him and helped him gather his shopping bags and carried them to his house.

When they walked in Kurt's house, Burt instantly knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Burt asked, when they came back up from taking the stuff to Kurt's room.

Kurt hugged his father, crying again.

"We need to talk." Blaine said, a sad look on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Hey ya'll! I'm SO SORRY I haven't updated in a while! I was having computer issues and I wasn't able to access my stories! It was horrible. BUT. I'm all good now, so this shouldn't happen again. :) Enjoy! R&R 3**

Chapter 6: PAAAARRRTAAAAY!

"What happened?" Burt said, hugging his son back.

"What's going on?" Carole asked as she entered the living room.

Kurt did nothing but cry.

"It was Karofsky." Blaine said, looking Burt in the eyes.

They moved to the couch. Blaine held Kurt while he cried into his shoulder. Burt sat across from them. Finn and Carole also joined the scene.

"What happened?" Burt asked again, the question obviously directed towards Blaine, because Kurt was inarticulate at the moment.

"Well, we were getting gas on the way home, and Karofsky came up behind me and pinned me on the hood of the car. He was gonna bite me, but Kurt threw him off of me and told me to get in the car. So I did. Then they fought. I couldn't here what they were saying, but I'm guessing Karofsky said something about me that made Kurt mad, because he yelled and used language I've never heard come from his pretty little mouth… And then Karofsky left, and Kurt got in the car and said he's terrified of Karofsky. And I held him as he cried." Blaine explained, in almost one breath. His face filled with sadness. He hates seeing his Kurt like this.

"Oh. Did he say anything to you?" Carole asked. Burt just looked angry and like he wanted to shoot something.

Blaine shook his head. "He didn't say anything to me. Kurt got there too fast."

"We need to know what he said to Kurt…." Carole said. No one said anything, they all knew that Kurt wasn't saying anything tonight.

Burt looked like he was going to explode. Carole took his hand. "Honey, are you ok?"

Burt closed his eyes and whispered "I'm gonna kill him." And then he burst into tears of mostly anger. Carole hugged him.

Finn just sat there, not knowing what to say.

Thirty minutes later, Blaine and Kurt were in Kurt's room, Blaine holding Kurt as he snuggled into him. Kurt had finally stopped crying.

"Hey." Blaine said, stroking his boyfriend's hair.

Kurt looked up at him, "Hey."

"How you feeling, honey?"

"A little better I guess…." Kurt smiled softly. "Since I'm with you."

Blaine chuckled. "I was always with you, Kurt."

"I know, but…I don't know…." Kurt snuggled into Blaine.

"You are so adorable." Blaine said, kissing Kurt.

"I know." Kurt kissed him back.

"So, my baby penguin, are we still going to Rachel's karaoke party on Friday? It may get your mind off things." Blaine asked, in a lame attempt to distract Kurt.

"Yes. I wouldn't miss a glee party if my life depended on it." Kurt answered with a serious face.

Blaine chuckled. "Ok, honey."

"So long as you don't get drunk and make out with Rachel again…" Kurt smiled.

Blaine blushed. "That…was a mistake."

"Oh, I know." Kurt said smugly. "Cuz obviously, I am superior to Rachel."

"Most definitely." Blaine kissed Kurt softly.

The boys snuggled and talked until they fell asleep.

The week slowly passed by. Kurt and Blaine stayed together the whole week, watching Disney movies and eating Red Vines.

Soon, the night of the party was there.

"You ready?" Blaine asked, as he and Kurt made their way to his car. Kurt was looking HOT. He was wearing a pair of those damn pants. Black ones. And a red v-neck shirt. That showed off his beautiful muscles. Blaine couldn't help but check out Kurt's sexy little ass as he walked in front of him.

"Yes. I'm ready, how bout you, sexy man?" Kurt flirted as he turned around, pulling Blaine into a kiss.

"I'm ready. Although, I don't how long I'm gonna last… you wearing those jeans and all…" By the smirk Kurt gave him, Blaine could tell Kurt wore them on purpose. And he had a feeling that Kurt had plans for tonight. He kissed Kurt softly.

"We better go, we'll be late." Blaine said, opening Kurt's door for him.

The boys got in the car, singing love songs to each other in the short ride to Rachel's house.

"Hey boys!" Rachel greeted them excitedly when she opened the door.

"Hey, Rach." Kurt hugged his friend.

"Hi, Rachel." Blaine smiled. He was soon hug attacked by the girl.

Blaine and Kurt came in to find everyone gathered around Rachel's stereo system, looking over songs. Rachel's basement was huge. There was even a stage, where a screen for karaoke had been set up. To the right of the stage, there was a huge stereo system connected to a small laptop with basically any song you can imagine on it.

"Wow. That's new." Kurt commented, noticing the elaborate device.

Rachel smiled. "Yes it is. My dads got it for me, I FINALLY convinced them it was a good idea. I told them it would help me in my singing career! The karaoke part was just for fun!"

Blaine looked excited. "I CAN NOT wait to try it out!" The look in his eyes resembled an excited puppy. _If he had a tail, he'd be wagging it._ Kurt thought, smiling at his boyfriend's adorableness.

"Sorry, bro. You're gonna have to wait. I'm first." Puck smiled, grabbing the mic.

Finn pushed a button on the computer, and the music started, Puck turned around, dancing to the beat. Everyone recognized the song immediately. Dancing was induced.

_Just shoot for the stars  
>If it feels right<br>Then aim for my heart  
>If you feel like<br>And take me away, make it okay  
>I swear I'll behave<em>

He winked at the closest girl, Santana. She rolled her eyes and grabbed Brittany to dance.

_You wanted control  
>So we waited<br>I put on a show  
>Now I make it<br>You say I'm a kid  
>My ego is big<br>I don't give a sh*t  
>And it goes like this<em>

Take me by the tongue  
>And I'll know you<br>Kiss me till you're drunk  
>And I'll show you<p>

You want the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the mooooooves... like Jagger

Blaine pulled Kurt into the center of their dancing friends, spinning him around.

I don't need try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<p>

With them the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the mooooooves... like Jagger

Tina grabbed the mic and and sang the next part, dancing with Mike as she did.

You wanna know how to make me smile  
>Take control, own me just for the night<br>And if I share my secret  
>You're gonna have to keep it<br>Nobody else can see this

So watch and learn  
>I won't show you twice<br>Head to toe, ooh baby, roll me right  
>And if I share my secret<br>You're gonna have to keep it  
>Nobody else can see this<p>

And it goes like this

Take me by the tongue  
>And I'll know you<br>Kiss me till you're drunk  
>And I'll show you<p>

You want the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the mooooooves... like Jagger

I don't need try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<p>

With them the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the mooooooves... like Jagger

He ended the song with a bright smile.

"Who's next?" He asked. Brittany looked up from the stereo. "Me!" She jumped on the stage. "This song is for Santana. Because I love you and you make me high." She winked at her girlfriend. Santana laughed.

_Maybe I need some rehab  
>Or maybe just need some sleep<br>I got a sick obsession  
>I'm seeing it in my dreams<br>I'm lookin down every alley  
>I'm making those desperate calls<br>I'm staying up all night hoping hitting my head against the wall_

_What you got girl, is hard to find  
>I think about it all the time<br>I'm all strung out my heart is fried  
>I just cant get you off my mind!<em>

She pulled Santana on stage and danced with her as she sang._Because your love your love your love is my drug  
>Your love your love your love<br>(I said)  
>Your love your love your love is my drug<br>Your love your love your love_

Won't listen to any advice  
>Momma's telling me I should think twice<br>But look into my own devices, I'm addicted it's a crisis  
>My friends think I've gone crazy<br>My judgment's gettin' kinda hazy  
>My speech is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crack head<p>

What you got girl, is hard to find  
>I think about it all the time<br>I'm all strung out my heart is fried  
>I just cant get you off my mind!<p>

Everyone in the basement was dancing and having a blast. Singing along to their significant others.

_Because your love your love your love is my drug  
>Your love your love your love<br>(I said)  
>Your love your love your love is my drug<br>Your love your love your love_

I don't care what people say  
>The rush is worth the price I pay<br>I get so high when you're with me  
>But crash and crave you when you leave<p>

Hey, so I got a question  
>Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?<br>Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum  
>Is my love your drug?<br>Your drug?  
>Huh, your drug?<br>Huh, your drug?  
>Is my love your drug?<p>

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
>Your love your love your love<br>(I said)  
>Your love your love your love is my drug<br>Your love your love your love

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
>Your love your love your love<br>(I said)  
>Your love your love your love is my drug<br>Your love your love your love

Brittany and Santana ended the song with a kiss.

"That was awesome, Britt." Santana smiled. "I love you."

"I love you." Brittany kissed her again.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Oh! I bet that's the pizza." Rachael ran to the door, gesturing for Finn to follow her.

Kurt was browsing through the songs, looking for the perfect one to seduce Blaine with. He smirked when he found it. Blaine came back with two root beers as he smirked.  
>"Hmmm… what are you up to?" He asked.<p>

"Oh, you, my dear…will soon find out." He kissed him softly.

Blaine kissed him back. He took a drink of his soda. "I'm worried." He chuckled and winked.

"Pizza!" Rachael announced as she came back with Finn following behind carrying several pizzas._  
><em>They ate the greasy pizza. Kurt picked at the pepperonis. He and Blaine were sitting in a corner of the room with some of the girls. The guys were _actually_ having a belching contest. "This is really greasy…" He complained. Blaine laughed and nudged Kurt. "Oh, come on. Eat it."

He looked at Blaine. "I would much rather eat something more… red." He whispered and kissed Blaine's neck. Blaine nearly choked on the pizza he was swallowing. "Kurt…" He looked worried.

Kurt laughed. "Don't worry, hon." He winked at Blaine.

Once everyone was done eating, Kurt took the stage. The lights were low, and the spotlight was on as the music started.

Kurt started off smirking at Blaine. He pointed at him.

_There he goes  
>My baby walks so slow<br>Sexual tic-tac-toe  
>Yeah, I know we both know<br>It isn't time, no  
>But would you be m-mine?<em>

We'll never get too far  
>Just you, me, and the bar<br>Silly ménage à trois, sometimes  
>Would you be m-mine?<br>Would you be m-mine?  
>Would you be m-mine?<p>

Kurt moved his hips to the music. He made his way towards Blaine, staring into his eyes the whole time.

_Oh baby, lights on  
>But your mom's not home<br>I'm sick of laying down alone, hey  
>With this fever, fever, yeah<br>My one and own  
>I wanna get you alone<br>Give you fever, fever, yeah_

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, rubbing his hands through his thick, curly hair.

_There it goes  
>You're stole my soul and so<br>'Cause, sweetheart  
>No-no-nobody a-kno-kno-knows me<br>Or can find me, ooh  
>Time to be m-mine, mine<em>

_Let's get inside your car  
>Just you, me and the stars<br>Kind of ménage à trois, sometimes  
>Would you be m-mine?<br>Would you be m-mine?  
>Would you be m-mine?<br>_

Kurt danced in front of Blaine, moving his body to the beat. _God… Why does he have to move like _THAT_ in _THOSE_ jeans. _Blaine thought, sweating from the hotness of his boyfriend. He put his hands on Kurt's hips from behind him, dancing with him.

_Oh baby, lights on  
>But your mom's not home<br>I'm sick of laying down alone, hey  
>With this fever, fever, yeah<br>My one and own  
>I wanna get you alone<br>Give you fever, fever, yeah_

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
>You baby, oh baby, oh baby, yeah, oh baby, you're mine!<br>Baby you're mine, mine, you're mine

Oh baby, light's on  
>But your mom's not home<br>I'm sick of laying down alone  
>With this fever, fever, yeah<br>My one and own  
>I wanna get you alone<br>I got this fever that I can't sweat out

Oh baby, light's on  
>But your mom's not home<br>I'm sick of laying down alone  
>With this fever, fever, yeah<br>My one and own  
>I wanna get you alone<br>Give you fever, fever, yeah

Blaine spun Kurt around. Looking into his eyes. Right now, it seemed like they were the only ones in the room.

_Give you my f-f-fever, my f-fever  
>Give you my f-f-fever, my f-fever!<br>Give you fever, fever, yeah  
>Give you fever, fever, yeah!<em>

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, kissing him passionately. "That was HOT." Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt. Kurt dropped the mic and pushed Blaine against the closest wall. Blaine slid his hand down Kurt's back.

They then heard awkward coughing. Kurt pulled away from Blaine reluctantly. The boys blushed. "Sorry…" They giggled.

"Well. You two need a room." Puck laughed.

Rachael giggled. "Sorry boys, I promised my dads there would be no...inappropriate… behavior at this party."

"That's ok, Rach." Kurt said, pulling Blaine to the couch. He sat on his lap to conceal his boner from everyone else. Kurt smirked at Blaine. "I have plans for later." Blaine whispered, "You're so evil." He kissed his neck.

"Wanky." Santana smirked.

Finn clapped his hands loudly. "Well, now that my step brother is done seducing his boyfriend, let's get on with the party."

There was much giggling.

Just then, there was a loud bang at the door. Rachael screamed.

"What was that?" Mercedes asked.

"I don't know. Come on, Finn. Let's go see." Puck said, moving towards the door.

The boys opened the door slowly. Karofsky was standing there. "What the he-" He pushed Puck out of the way.

Karofsky made his way in the basement.

"Nice little party you're having here…you don't mind if I join it, do you?"

Kurt was terrified. "Karofsky what the hell are you doing here?" He asked, trying to act confident. Blaine could tell he was scared, though. He held Kurt tighter.

"I came for you, sweet cheeks." He smirked.

"Yeah, right." Puck said, as all the guys started moving toward Karofsky. "Get out."

Karofsky laughed. "Really? You think you can take me?" He laughed again.

"Yes, you piece of-"

"Puck." Kurt cut him off. "He's stronger than all of you. He's a vampire." Everyone looked at Kurt.

"What?" Tina asked.

"Do you sparkly in the sun?" Asked Brittany.

"No, Britt. That's in Twilight." Kurt said.

"Wait. How do you know?" Mercedes asked Kurt.

"Because…he bit me. I'm a vampire, too." Kurt looked down.

"That's right. Now move out of the way." Karofsky said.

"What do want with Kurt?" Mike asked.

"That's none of your business." Karofsky smirked.

"Are you going to rape him again, you sick bastard?" There were many gasps from their friends.

Kurt buried his head in Blaine's shoulder. "I don't wanna go with him. But if I don't, he'll hurt you." Blaine hugged his boyfriend.

"I don't know. Maybe I will." Karofsky gave an evil smirk.

"No. I don't think so." Just then, Puck snuck up behind Karofsky with a wooden stake. He pushed it through his heart. "Yeah, bitch! Take that."

There were more gasps.

Kurt looked up. "Puck? Wha-huh?"

Puck put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Kurt, buddy. Something you should know about me. I'm a vampire hunter. Plus, no one messes with my glee family."

Kurt's jaw dropped. "Thank you."

There was more cheering and applauding for Puck, the hero of the night.

Rachael sat on the couch next to Kurt and Blaine. "Do you want to take him home?" That question was directed towards Blaine.

"Kurt, do you want to go home?" He asked, rubbing his boyfriend's back. Kurt was about to speak when Karofsky's body moved.

He got up.

"What the fuck? You're supposed to be dead!" Puck said.

"Yeah… But I'm not." He smirked. He then left the house, in vampire speed.

Puck looked puzzled. "What the hell…?" He asked himself.

Kurt was shocked. "Blaine. Can we please go?"

"Yes, honey." Kurt and Blaine got up, holding hands. "Bye guys. Take care, okay?" Rachael said. Everyone else said good bye and the boys got in Blaine's car.

Kurt sat in the passenger seat, looking at Blaine. "Blaine…" He said, his voice small.

"Yes, honey?" Blaine asked.

"Will you stay the night?"

"Of course, my prince." Blaine reached over and stroked Kurt's cheek.

Kurt smiled. "I love you."

"And I love you."

The boys entered Kurt's house much earlier than expected.

"You two are home early." Carole said. "Is Finn still at the party?"

"Yeah. Finn's still there." Kurt said. Carole sensed the gloom in Kurt's voice.  
>"What's wrong, honey?" She put a hand on Kurt's arm. Just then, Burt came in the living room.<p>

"Hey boys. You're home early." He said.

"Yeah…Karofsky came." Blaine said.

"What?" Burt asked, alarmed.

"He came looking for Kurt. But Puck staked him…Then he came back to life and left."

"Oh no." Carole hugged Kurt.

"I'm getting really tired of him." Burt said. "You said Puck staked him?"

"Yeah. Apparently he's a vampire hunter." Blaine said.

Burt said "good to know" as the two lovers left the room to go to Kurt's room.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Blaine said.

"Ok. I'm gonna change into my pjs anyways."

"Hmmm…maybe I should wait, then." Blaine winked and kissed Kurt softly.  
>Kurt blushed. "No… not tonight."<p>

"Ok, honey. I understand." He went to the bathroom to potty and change into his own pjs. He had a bag at Kurt's for nights like this. His pjs consisted of Harry Potter pajama pants and a white t-shirt.

Blaine came out to Kurt's room to find his boyfriend laying on the bed, hugging his teddy bear.

_He's so adorable._ Blaine thought as he climbed in Kurt's bed. The boys snuggled and fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
